Spirits Within
by Spirit Dancer
Summary: [COMPLETED!]8 years after Chihiro traveled to Spirit world, she goes back to find Haku. But while she's there, she finds out that she is a rare spirit, and that someone is after her for her rareity.... This is my first fan fic. Please read & review!
1. Going back

**Glass Angel1** ok Seeming that I had to do the work of taking down and reposting this sorry cuz this poor girl could get her dad's computer to work for her, this are the new chapters. For those of you have read this story once, you'll have to read it again so you don't get completely lost, when I helped her with the plot remake a lot of things changed, just because I like to make this very complicated Well.. That's all for this Glass Angel1 note. And hopefully it will be the last

**SD:** Ya ya...it will.... don't worry... **hugs GA1** thanks anyways...

**GA1:** -- Will you jus get on with it?

**SD:** sure ok...

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, cause if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing, I'd be out there with artist people, and making all you loving fans a sequel to one of the greatest anime movies on earth So please don't sue me, cause trust me...I aint worth it.

* * *

Ch.1 :_Going back_  
  
Chihiro lay on her bed, and stared at the ceiling as she listened to the song that she had on repeat.  
  
_Everybody's got something  
  
They had to leave behind  
  
One regret from Yesterday  
  
That seems to grow with time_  
  
Chihiro looked out the window at the full moon that shined into her dark room. "Haku, I miss you so much." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
_There's no use looking back  
  
Or wondering  
  
How it could have been now  
  
Or might have been  
  
All this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go.  
_  
Chihiro was the only one up. Her parents went to sleep a while ago. She looked at the clock. "11:30" She told herself as she lay back on her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

_I never had a dream come true.  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
  
A part of me will always be with you.__  
_  
Chihiro sighed as she turned off her CD player, and walked over to the window. She looked down at the path that led to Spirit world.

"I've waited eight years for you to come back to me, Haku. Tomorrow, I'm coming to see you." She said to herself as she got into bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - -

Yubaba had just finished the paperwork for that day. She stacked the papers for tomorrow on her desk, and got up. She walked over to the fireplace, and chanted a spell under her breath. As soon as she was done, the fireplace moved aside, and revealed a long staircase. She sighed as she walked down it, lighting the candles as she passed with her finger. After five minutes of walking, she finally reached the bottom. Before her was a hallway of prison cells. She walked down the hall, until she reached the one at the very end. Inside was a boy with sharp green eyes, leaning against the wall.

"Get up!!" She barked. The body didn't move. It only sent her threat glances through the shadows. Yubaba sighed, as she waved her finger. The body floated towards the front of the cell, but stopped because of the chains around the boy's hands and feet. "You know that this hurts me more then it hurts you, Haku." She sneered. "It's you're fault that you're down here." She said as she dropped him, making an echoing thud through the hallways. Haku slowly got up, and glared at her. Yubaba smiled. She waved her finger again. Suddenly Haku screamed as Yubaba cut him with each wave of her finger. After a while, she stopped, and waved her finger again. This time, a tray of mush appeared in the corner of the cell.

"Until tomorrow morning." Yubaba laughed as she walked up the long stairwell. Haku slowly got up, blood flowing freely from his new wounds. He took his previous position against the wall, as tears ran down his dirty cheeks.

'I'm so sorry, Chihiro. I tried to get to you. I tried to keep my promise.' He thought.

-Flashback-

"Yubaba, I want to quit being your apprentice. " Haku said confidently. Yubaba looked at him. "But Haku, where would you go?" She asked in a hateful voice. Haku was silent.

"I'm sorry, Haku. I can't let you do that." She said going back to her writing.

"Ok then. I want to take two days off." He said looking at her.

"And why should I do that? You know that it gets busy around this time of year. I need all the help I can get. I know where you want to go, Haku, and I won't allow it. You are dismissed." Yubaba said waving her hand towards the door. Haku marched out the door. Haku went to go 'flying' as he usually did when he had to sort things out. He really didn't notice where he was going, but somehow he ended up in front of the tunnel that led to the human world. He looked around to make sure that no one was looking. He rushed towards the tunnel. Right when he was about to go through, he ran into a force field that shocked him. He blacked out upon impact. When he woke up, he found himself into a cell. Just then he saw Yubaba walk down from a stairwell.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." She hissed sarcastically. "I told you not to go there. But you went anyway. And for that you are going to be punished." She crackled as she left, and made her way back up to her office. -End of Flashback- The tears came down faster. "Chihiro, I'm so sorry." He said as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chihiro packed stuff into a small backpack. She looked out her window, down to the path that led to Spirit World. She looked at her clock on her dresser. It read 10:30. "Of all days to sleep in, why did I have to sleep in on this one?" She asked herself as she shoved her toothbrush into her backpack.

"Ok. I think I've got every thing." She said as she looked into the mirror. She hadn't changed much. She still had her same old straight brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with the rubber band that Zeniba and No-face made for her. All of the girls at school asked her where she had bought it, and she said that she had found it. She didn't like lying to them, but she could tell them where she had originally got it. Her hair went down to the middle of her back, if she had ever had it down. She had gotten taller, but she was still skinny. She took a deep breath as she picked up her backpack, and headed downstairs.

"I'm going for a walk ok? If it gets late, I'll go over to Kaiko's house ok, Mom?" She said as she headed out the door.

"Ok." She heard her mother respond to her. She ran down the hill behind her house, and down onto the path that her father had driven down eight years ago. Memories flooded her head as she ran towards the worn out building. Once she reached it, she didn't stop like all the other times that she'd come down and wait for Haku to come through it to meet her. She could feel the wind pushing her, as if encouraging her to move faster. Once she reached the meadow, she ran towards the bathhouse. When she reached the other side of the meadow, she stopped to catch her breath. She sat down on the steps and watched the wind move over the grass. After she caught her breath, she got up, and walked over to the bathhouse. She looked at it, before she walked up to the door that the servants use to enter. She walked all the way down to Kamaji's room, and opened the door. She walked in, and watched the little soot balls carry the coal that was twice their own weight and size. Once they saw her, they squeaked as they continued their work. Kamaji turned around to see what all of the commotion was about. When he saw who was kneeling there watching the tiny little workers, he jumped off of his table, and hugged her.

"Oh, Sen. It is so good to see you again." He said as he hugged her. She gladly returned the hug.

"It's good to be back." She said happily. Lin walked in to see what all the commotion was about. When she saw who it was, she ran up, and gave Chihiro a hug.

"Oh my god. I thought I'd never seen you again. How long has it been?" She asked. Chihiro blushed.

"It's been eight years, Lin. And I'm glad to see you. I've missed you both." She replied. Lin took her arm, and pulled over to the other side of the room, and sat her down.

"So tell me everything." Lin said happily. Kamaji and the little workers went back to work heating the baths. Chihiro laughed at her eagerness. Then a thought struck her. "Um Lin? Where is Haku? I haven't seen him." Chihiro asked. All of a sudden, the whole room became quiet, except for the roaring of the furnace. Chihiro's face quickly changed from happy to worry.

"Why is everyone so quiet? What happened?" she asked quickly. Lin wrapped her arm around Chihiro. "Come with me. I can tell you while I take you to Yubaba's office." She said. Her face was blank. Chihiro started to get really worried. Lin took a deep breath.

"Haku went missing a little over a year after you left. He asked Yubaba if he could take two days off to come and see you. He said something about a promise he made." Chihiro's gaze fell to the floor. Wave guilt flew over her.

_'He got in trouble because of the promise he made me_.' she thought as she followed Lin into the elevator.

"I saw him flying around that night, but I never saw him come back. I haven't heard or seen him since that night." Lin finished as they reached the floor that Yubaba lived on.

"I can't go past this point. You'll have to take it from here." She said with a fake smile. Chihiro nodded, and walked towards the large doors. She knocked, and waited for an answer as Lin shut the elevator doors, and went back down to where she was supposed to be.

"Ah, Chihiro, come in." The knocker said, making Chihiro jump. The doors opened to revile a long hallway filled with fancy carpeting and vases.

"I said come in." The voice called again, as Chihiro felt herself being pulled into the hallway with the doors shutting and locking behind her. When she came through the last set of doors, she tripped on the edge of the carpet, and landed on her head. She rubbed it as she stood up to see Yubaba doing paperwork. She brushed herself off, and then stood up tall.

"I want a job." She said, bold and clear, with more confidence then the last time she was there. Yubaba looked at her and smiled.

"I thought that you were going to say that. But why should I give you a job? The last time you worked here you cost me a fortune that is still not paid off." Yubaba said pointing her pen in Chihiro's direction. Chihiro bowed.

"I am truly sorry, Yubaba. It won't happen again." She promised, still bowed.

"Well, I can see that you've gained some manners." Yubaba said, as a piece of paper ad a pen flew over to Chihiro.

"You know what to do." She said as she went back to her paper work. Chihiro took the paper and pen, went over to the fireplace, wrote her name, and gave it back to Yubaba. Yubaba sighed.

"Ok. You're name will be Sen, just like last time." Yubaba said pulling a cord that hung from the ceiling. Sen looked confused.

_'I thought that Haku was missing_.' She thought as the doors opened.

"You rang?" A boy that looked sixteen with pitch-black hair, and cold ice blue eyes asked.

"Yes, Kafu, this girl has signed a contract. Set her up with a job." Yubaba said as she got up from her desk. Kafu bowed and looked at Sen.

"Come with me." He said as he went out the way he came. Sen's heart fell as she followed him. Yubaba said something under her breath, and the fireplace moved. Sen heard a rumbling coming from Yubaba's room. 'It must be thunder.' She thought as she walked into the elevator.

- - - - - - - -  
  
Yubaba walked down the flight of stairs for the third time that day. Once she reached the bottom, she walked over to Haku's cell. "Guess what, Haku?" She said mockingly. Haku didn't say anything. He just stared.

"Guess who just came into my office looking for a job?" She asked again with a smile on her face. Haku still didn't say anything.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. She was here before. She went to my sister's to give back the golden seal that you stole." Haku's eyes went wide.

"Can you give me her name?" Haku didn't say anything. He was still in shock.

_'She came back for me_.' He thought as he fought back the tears that threatened his eyes. Yubaba smiled as she waved her finger, making a slash across his left cheek. Haku's hand flew to his cheek as he glared at Yubaba.

"You'll get to see her real soon. She'll be punished for coming back, and for what she did to my bathhouse when No-face was here." She smirked as she waved her hand and gave him his dinner, which was already cold from the temperature in the cell. Haku gave Yubaba a death glare, but Yubaba brushed it off.

"Well, see you tomorrow." She said, laughing as she walked back up the stairs to leave him with his thoughts.

- - - - - - - -  
  
Kafu led Sen to the kitchen, where Lin and a few other women were working.

"Lin, Here is your new assistant." He said as he left. Sen smiled as she walked beside Lin, and began to dry the dishes that Lin had washed and put aside. After Lin finished with the dishes that she had to do, she took Sen up to the room to get her uniform.

"I had figured that you were going to come back sometime, so I put your uniform aside so that I wouldn't have to look for it again." She said as she pulled a familiar pink shirt and pants. Sen smiled, as she took them.

"Um... Lin, I think I need new pants." She smiled as she held the pants against her own legs. They went a little above her ankles. Lin laughed as she got a new pair of pants.

"Here ya go." She said as she smiled.

"Thank you." Sen replied as she stated to get changed.

- - - - - - - -

Haku stared at the mush as his stomach began to growl. He shivered at the temperature of the cell. He rubbed his arm with his hands trying to keep warm.

"I hope that Chihiro doesn't have to go what I've gone through. Please, Chihiro. Don't give her nay reason to make you come down here." He asked her to himself as tears ran down his cheeks.

- - - - - - - -

It had been about a week since Chihiro had come back to spirit world. In her spare time, she'd ask the workers if they knew anything about where Haku might be. Every time she got the same answer.

"I'm sorry, Sen. But I can't help you." She sighed in her bedroll. She still couldn't get to sleep.

"Haku, Where are you?" she asked herself as she thought of every place that he could be. She counted to make sure that she had left anyplace out. Pretty soon she was asleep. The next morning, while Sen and Lin were washing dishes, again, Kafu came into the kitchen. All the heads turned when he came into the room.

"I need Sen to come with me." He said in a crisp clear voice. Sen placed her towel on the counter as another girl took her place. She followed him silently. When they were in the hallway Sen broke the silence.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Yubaba wishes to see you. " He answered in a cold tone. Neither of them spoke the rest of the way there. Once there, Sen walked into the room, and Kafu left them alone. At first, Yubaba didn't say anything.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Sen asked bowing. Yubaba looked up, and smiled. "Didn't I tell you to call me Granny from then on?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. Sen looked up.

"Granny?" She asked, eyes wide in shock as Zeniba stood up, walked around the desk and gave Sen big hug.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Sen said as she hugged Zeniba. "But if you're here, then where is Yubaba?" Sen asked. Zeniba smiled.

"I asked her if she could come over for an important business trip, and I asked her not to fly. I asked her to take the train." Zeniba said smiling. "I needed to show you something." She said, as she face got dark. She stopped smiling.

"What is it?" She asked in a worried voice. Zeniba chanted a spell, and the fireplace moved. Sen's eyes got wide with shock.

"Follow me." Zeniba said quietly. Sen gulped, and then followed her without a sound.

* * *

Chihiro: there better not be anything wrong with Haku or I swear...... 

SD: ok ....ya...so anyways. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you review to tell me what you think

Chihiro: ............

SD: Ja ne people .


	2. Promises made and broken

Chihiro: so where's Haku exactly? –Taping her foot angrily-

SD: -laughs nervously- he's ok...I'll tell that much...I don't wanna spoil it –grins evilly-

Chihiro:........................

SD: Anywho, I'm slowly reediting the chapters, and changing a couple of things –grins evilly- so ya...they're all for the better don't worry so read and be happy...and review too

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Spirited Away, cause I wouldn't be sitting here at night typing a fan fic.... I'd be typing a story line so ya...please don't sue me, cause I don't have much of anything that's valuable...so ya...thanks!!

Ch.2: _Promises made and broken_

Haku heard someone coming. 'That's wired. Yubaba never comes down unless it's for her pleasure or its meal time.' He thought as watched the corner of the hallway. Sure enough, 'Yubaba' came around the corner and Sen behind her. Haku's eyes went wide. Zeniba stepped aside for Sen to see who it was. Sen froze for a long moment before getting over her shock."Haku!!" she said as she rushed to the cell, with tears in her eyes. Zeniba waved her hand to open the door. Sen rushed in, and knelt down beside him. "Are you ok?" She asked eyes wide with worry. Haku smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." He said as he took her hand, making Sen blush. Sen noticed how cold his hand was, and placed her other hand over his to try to warm him up. The she looked at Zeniba."Granny, can't you do anything?" she asked as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her hands tried to get the medal chains off, but they wouldn't budge."I'm sorry, my dear. But I can't. It's against the rules." She said with a sad face. Sen looked back at Haku, who had scars all over because of Yubaba's beatings. Tears streamed down her face as she took his other hand, and tried to warm it up. Haku wiped the tears off of her face with his free and, and pulled her into a hug."Shhh, it's ok. I'll be fine. I should be out soon anyways." He said in a calm voice, making her look into his eyes. "Just promise me that you won't do anything that will make Yubaba want to put you down here." He said looking at her with a serious look on his face. All Sen could do is nod in response. "Promise me." He repeated, looking at her seriously. She nodded as she hugged him again."I promise." She said as she tired to warm him up for the last few seconds that she had with him."Ok, dear. It's time to go. My sister will be here soon, and she won't be in a happy mood." Zeniba said quietly. Sen bent down and planted a small kiss on his cheek before she got up to leave. Zeniba shut the door with the wave of her finger, and turned to leave. Sen looked at Haku one more time before turning to follow Zeniba. Once they got back into Yubaba's office, Sen turned to look at Zeniba. Haku lightly touched his cheek still in shock. It still tingled with warmth, and for the first time in eight years, he smiled.

- - - -

"Thank you, Granny; I really wanted to see him." She said as she hugged Zeniba."You're welcome. Now go back down to Lin and the others before Yubaba finds out." Zeniba said as she faded away. Sen nodded and ran out towards the elevator as fast as she could, just as Yubaba flew into the window, and Kafu running to greet her.- - - - - - - -"Hey, Lin, I'm back." Sen said as she ran into the kitchen."Sen, there you are. I was starting to get worried." Lin said as she handed Sen a towel, and began to hand her dishes. "What did Yubaba want?" She asked as she handed Sen a plate."I'll tell you later." She said quietly, as she dried the plate, and put it on the counter where another girl put them away in the proper cabinets.- - - - - - - -Sen stood on the balcony looking over the river that separated her form her home. Lin came up behind her quietly."Here ya go." She said all of a sudden, making Sen jump at least three inched off the ground."Lin, you scared me. I didn't know you were there." She said as she sat down next to Lin against the wall. Lin laughed."I know. I just couldn't resist." She said giggling a little. Sen smiled a sad smile as she remembered how Haku was when she first saw him. Lin noticed that Sen was quieter then she usually was. "Hey Sen, are you ok?" she asked handing her a dumpling. Sen smiled a fake smile."Yeah, I'm just thinking." She said as she took the dumpling and started to eat it."Lights out, Lin." A girl called from inside the dorm."Fine." Lin called back. Sen looked at the moon as Lin got up. "Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late ok?" She said as she went inside."Ok." Sen called back. She got up, and walked over to the balcony near the boy's dorm to get a better view of the sea. She breathed in the breeze that flew passed as she lent against the railing. Kafu had been there for a while, but he was too far down for her to notice."Hey." Kafu said warmly, making Sen jump. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you." He said standing beside her."It's ok." She replied, not looking at him. Kafu sighed. I saw you today, in Yubaba's office."I saw you run out to the elevator right before she flew in." He said looking at the sea. Sen tensed up. 'Nice going, Sen. Now what are you going to do? You can't tell him you didn't do it, but if he saw you, he saw you.' She thought as the memory of her promising to Haku not to do anything flew back to her. Tears threaten her eyes, as she looked at him."You won't tell, will you?" she asked him. Kafu looked at her."Well, if I did, then you would be in trouble. That's against the rules here." Sen's hopes fell. 'Great. Now I'm going to have to break my promise to Haku.' She thought, as tears streamed down her cheeks, and landed in the river below."Here, I'll make you a deal. I'll forget that you ever went to Yubaba's office, if you become my girlfriend." Sen's head shot up with shock. She looked at him wide eyed, and started to back up from him. "What do you say?" He asked walking towards her. Sen backed away from him faster. Suddenly, her back hit the railing. She was trapped in a corner. Kafu noticed this, yet he still continued to walk forwards. Tears speed down Sen's face. "Come on, Sen. what do ya say?" He asked, slowly closing the distance between their faces. Sen leaned over as far as she could without falling off the rail, trying to get away from him. He grabbed her shoulders so that she couldn't fall nor move. As he got closer, she closed her eyes and summoned as much will as she could."N- No." She stuttered, still somewhat in shock that he would ask or do such a thing. "NO!!!" She yelled as she pushed him as hard as she could, which made him stumble backwards and ran back to her own dorm. Kafu watched her running with hateful eyes."Just watch, Haku. She'll be mine." He said through gritted teeth as he headed to bed.- - - - - - - -  
  
Sen went running back to her dorm as fast as she could. When she got there, she had sure that Kafu hadn't followed her. She sat against the wall, and hugged her knees. "What am I going to do now?" She asked herself as hot tears came rolling down her cheeks. She cried herself to sleep. The next morning, Lin found her on the balcony, on her side with her knees hugging her chest. Lin shook her head."Ok, Sleepyhead. Time to wake up." She said shaking Sen."5 more minutes..." Sen said pushing her arm away. Lin was starting to get irritated."Wake up, Sen. It's time to wake up." She said shaking her harder."Ok, ok. I'm up." Sen said as she got up, and stretched. Then all of the tings that had happened the night before had flooded back to her. She shook it off, and took the hand that Lin had given her to help her up. Sen stretched once more before following Lin down to the Kitchen.The fact the Kafu was trying to kiss her just wouldn't leave her mind. She just couldn't stop thinking about it. 'Just go away.' She thought as she bumped into Lin, who had stopped suddenly. "Hey, Lin, What's the hold up?" Sen asked as she moved from behind Lin to standing beside her. There, in front of the foreman, was a guy that looked to be in his late twenties, with pitch-black hair, and steel grey eyes."That's the guy that I've heard about. I've heard that he's really rich, and he's a river spirit that was born with a human form. "That's rare in river spirits." She whispered to Sen as she passed them and headed towards the baths. "If we are lucky, we'll be the ones to serve him." She whispered in a serious tone. Sen looked at her."Why would you want to serve him?" she asked, her face looked disgusted."Because if we do, and he enjoys his stay, then we'll get paid extra by Yubaba." Lin said with a wide grin across her face. Sen didn't understand how Lin thought sometimes, but she shrugged it off anyway. One of the foremen came over to them."You are in luck, girls. You get to serve the guy that just walked past." He said as he pointed to the man who just got into the tub. Lin's smile grew wider. And Sen smiled, just to say thank you. As soon as he left, so did her smile."Come on. We don't want to keep him waiting." Lin said as she pulled Sen towards the tub. Sen rolled her eyes as she got pulled along. One they got there, both bowed. Lin knew what to say, so she did all the taking. "Thank you for coming, Sir. Would you like to get me anything?" she asked, still bowed."Yes, I would like a cup of green tea." He responded. Sen got up her bow, and went towards the kitchen."She will be back momentarily, sir." Lin said getting up from her bow.- - - - - - - -  
  
Sen was almost to the kitchen when Kafu appeared around the corner. Sen pretended that she didn't even see him, and walked right past him. Kafu grabbed her wrist right as she passed. Sen was so pissed of at him at the moment that she flung around, and slapped him as hard as she could. Kafu placed his hand on his left cheek, surprised by the force of her slap. She continued to walk to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, girl, if that's how you want to play it." He said through gritted teeth. He went towards Yubaba's office rubbing his face.- - - - - - - -"I can't believe he did that. What a Jerk." Sen said as she entered the kitchen, and got a cup down from the cabinets, and then poured the green tea that had been on the stove. She put it on the tray, and a few dumplings, just incase he was hungry. On her way out, she saw some Rice cakes on the counter for another customer. Almost instantly she thought of Haku. She walked out of the Kitchen before she started to cry.- - - - - - - -  
  
Kafu knocked on Yubaba's door."Ah, Kafu, Please come in." she said. Kafu opened the door to see her doing paperwork at her desk. Kafu bowed."Yubaba, I need to tell you something." He said quietly. Yubaba finished her sentence on the paper that she was working on, and looked up. "Well, what is it?" Kafu took and deep breath, then she told her of how Sen and Zeniba were going behind the fireplace to see Haku, and were down there for ten minutes before coming up, right before Yubaba had flown in."She did what?" Yubaba asked in pure shock, and anger. "Bring Sen to me immediately." She barked to Kafu, who bowed, and turned to go with a smile playing at his lips.- - - - - - - -Sen had come back with the tea a while ago. After an hour of watching him, Sen started to get annoyed because of him always looking at her.  
  
"Well, I'm done for my shift." She said bowing to him. "Ring the bell, and someone will come to assist you." She said as she rose and left. As soon as she got to the kitchen, she walked over to Lin. "Don't ever leave that guy with me again." She said, nearly shouting. Lin looked at her with a playful smile."Why not? Any girl in this bathhouse would want to be in the same stall with him." She said as she started to hand Sen dishes. Sen picked up the towel that laying next to the sink."He kept on staring at me." She said as she closed her eyes and shivered. "I couldn't tell him to stop, because I'd get in trouble with Yubaba." As soon as she finished that sentence, Kafu walked in with a cold smile on his face."Sen, Yubaba wants to see you." Sen was shocked. Some of the girls that were putting the dishes away laughed at what had just happened. Sen's eyes got wide with shock and fear as she followed Kafu. No one spoke on the way up there. As soon as Sen and Kafu got into the office, Kafu bowed, and left, as if he didn't want to be around when Yubaba had started talking. Yubaba was doing paperwork. No one spoke for a while."You wanted to see me, Ma'am?" Sen asked, just wanting to get it over with."Yes. Someone has informed me, that you were in my office yesterday when I had gone out some where." She said looking straight at Sen. Sen looked back at her as shivers went down her spine. Kafu watches fro his shadowed corner, as Yubaba gets up, walks to the fireplace, and says the spell to open it. Sen sighs as she reluctantly follows Yubaba down to the dungeon.

'I'm sorry I broke the promise, Haku.' She thought as tears ran down her face. She wiped them away quickly, so that he wouldn't see her cry. Haku had heard a noise, coming from the stairwell. He looked up, just as Yubaba, and Sen walked around the corner. Yubaba smiled at him with a victorious smile, as she put Sen in the cell across the cell. Haku sighed as he leaned against the wall, so that his face was covered by shadows as tears began to fall down his dirty cheeks. "Get in." Yubaba hissed as Sen did what she was told. Yubaba waved her hand, and chains appeared around her hands and feet. Haku gave Yubaba a death glare from where he was sitting. Sen looked at her with an expressionless face.

"Not going to talk, huh?" she said as she slammed the door shut making an echo in the hallway. "You and Haku are so much alike." She said as she waved her finger, and a tray of mush appeared in both Sen's and Haku's cells. Then she looked at Haku as she left, laughing at all the way up the stairs at the thought of how much she could torture the both of them. After Yubaba left, Sen leaned up against the wall, and started to rub her arms, in a failed attempt to keep the warmth that she had five minutes ago. The hallway was silent for a long time."Haku?" Sen asked with hopefulness in her voice. "Listen, I know that I promised you that I wouldn't get into trouble. Well, actually, I kept the promise. Kafu was the one that got me in trouble." Haku looked at her with sad eyes."It's ok, Chihiro. I just didn't want you to get hurt." He said in a quiet voice. Chihiro looked shocked. 'It's your real name moron.' Her mind yelled at her as her face went back to normal. Chihiro looked at Haku as she rubbed her arms again. Suddenly a thought struck her."Haku, do you know a guy named Kale?" she asked. Haku gave her a confused look."No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" he asked with confusion written all over his face."Cause he came for a bath right before Yubaba placed me down here. But when I was monitoring him, every time I came into view, he'd stare at me." Haku was in deep thought."I don't know." He said, staring at the cell floor.  
  
Ok, so R&R, and tell me what you think. PLEASE!! Ill upload the next chapter soon, promise 


	3. Secrets and Releases

Haku: -fuming- that is just wrong!!!!

Kafu: -fuming too and looks at SD- why did you stop me?!?!

Haku: -glares at Kafu- you weren't supposed to be watching!!!

Kafu- points to SD- she wrote it not me!!!!!

SD: -runs into bomb shelter and blots the door- please don't hurt me....

Haku: feh...its ok I guess...I actually got kissed –starry eyed-

Kafu: why you!!! –Haku and Kafu start fighting-

Chihiro: -sweat drop-

SD: -comes out- ok!! Anywho... Again, I'm reediting the chapters so bear with me......and I'm trying to make them slightly longer....so....ya R&R

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!!!! So please don't sue me. I do own my respective characters (being Kafu, and others that come in later, but I won't spoil it –giggles-

* * *

Ch. 3: _Secrets and releases_

Yubaba was sitting at her desk when Kafu came in. "Yubaba," He said bowing. "If you do not need me anymore, then I will on a walk." He said, still bowed. "Yes, sure. Just be back before I close the gate." She said her mind preoccupied. Kafu smiled as he walked over to her window, changed into a black dragon, and flew out the window. What Yubaba didn't notice, was that he was heading for Swamp Bottom. Yubaba sighed as she walked to the fireplace, and said the spell to move it aside. She smiled as she made her long way down the stairwell.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Haku heard footsteps around the corner, but kept his head downwards and his eyes closed. Yubaba soon appeared around the corner. Chihiro just looked at her. Haku tried to act like he didn't hear her. "Good morning, Haku, I hope you slept well?" She hissed as she stood in front of his cell. 

'God, please don't let her hurt Haku.' Chihiro thought as she bit her lower lip softly. Haku was silent.

"Still not talking huh? Even with your girlfriend in the same room, you still won't talk? I thought that you would thank me for bringing her here to you so that you could see each other." She grinned evilly as she walked over to Chihiro's cell. Haku opened his eyes to see Yubaba walking across the hall towards Chihiro's cell. 

'God please no. Not Chihiro.' He thought as he tried to get up, but the chains' weight prevented him from getting up.

"So, Sen, Have you enjoyed your little visit down here?" she asked Chihiro a little too kindly. Chihiro didn't say anything. She just gave Yubaba a glance that Haku had never seen before. "You're not going to talk either, huh? Well, I guess this means I'm going to have to make you talk." Yubaba said as raised her finger. Chihiro's screams echoed through the hallways. "Chihiro!! No!!" Yubaba stopped the invisible knives, and grinned back over at Haku. Chihiro fell to the ground with a sickening thud, blood flowing from her wounds. "Oh good, you can talk." Yubaba waved her finger, and two trays of mush appeared in the cells. Chihiro got up on her hands and knees with unknown strength and glared at her. Haku was surprised when he had thought he saw fire dancing in them. Yubaba laughed as she began the long journey back to the office. "Chihiro, Are you ok?" Haku asked in a worried tone. It took a while for the fire in Chihiro's eyes to go away. As soon as it did, her arms gave way, and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Y-yeah. Just fine." She said smiling but it looked forced, and soon vanished. - - - - - - - - "You know that girl, Sen?" A voice said while looking out the window towards the bathhouse in the distance. "Yes, What about her?" "I want you to keep a close watch on her, and if you can, make her feel emotional pain. Then come back and report how she reacts to me." "Yes sir"  
  
- - - - - - - - Haku had been in deep thought for a while. 'Why did her eyes glow like that?' he thought to himself. He couldn't keep that one moment from repeating it's self in his mind. "Chihiro?" He asked, still looking at the ground. "Yeah?" She answered in a quiet tone. "Do you know why your eyes looked like they had been on fire when Yubaba whipped you?" Chihiro gave him a confused look. "My eyes did what?" She said in a shocked tone. "They had fire in them. Do you know why?" he asked again. "No. I didn't even know that they did that." She said in a shocked voice. Haku was thrown into deep thought again. 'Maybe I'm just seeing things.' He thought to himself as he watched Chihiro curl up in a ball and try to get some sleep. He smiled. 'Not a bad idea.' He thought as he did the same thing. 

- - - - - - - -  
  
Chihiro had been missing for three weeks now, and no one knew where she was. Her mother was about to go crazy.

"Hello, Kaiya? Have you seen Chihiro lately? No? Ok, well call if you see her please? Yes. Thank you." She father said as he hung up the phone.

"Where could she be? We've checked everywhere she'd go." Her mother told her father as she slumped down into the chair at the kitchen table.

"Well, I guess we have to start checking the places where she wouldn't go." Her father said with a sad tone. Her mother nodded in agreement.

- - - - - - - -  
  
Kafu had been gone for a few hours before he flew into Yubaba's window.

"Where in Spirit world have you been?" Yubaba said as soon as he landed. Kafu bowed.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." He said in a hurried voice. Yubaba rolled her eyes and went back to her work. "Yubaba, when will Sen be coming out?" he asked. Yubaba sighed.

"In one week. Why do you want to know?" She responded hotly. "Lin is starting to get worried. Obviously, she and Sen have gotten pretty close." He said, his face showing no expression.

"Ok, well tell her that she's running an errand for me, and she'll be back in a week. Now leave me alone. I'm sure there is something down there that's calls for your attention." She said as she started on the paperwork that needed to be done. Kafu bowed and left.

- - - - - - - -

It had been about a week since Chihiro had been put in the cell. She had gotten used to the cold temperatures by now. Yubaba had only beaten her that one time, but when ever Yubaba came around the corner, Haku saw the fire return in her eyes, and it stayed until she left. It was almost like Chihiro had another person besides her in her body, because she'd never remember what happened.

Chihiro was asleep, and Haku deep in thought when Kafu came around the corner. He walked up to Chihiro's cell, and watched her sleep for a while.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" He asked, turning to look at Haku. Haku didn't answer, but he narrowed his eyes. "She'll be able to come out tomorrow. I don't know about you though." He said with a grin. Haku gave him a death glance from his corner of the cell. Kafu laughed. "It's ok. I promise not to love her too much."

Haku nearly lost his cool. 'Don't do it. That's what he wants you to do.' Haku told himself, using all of the self-control he had to keep from killing Kafu right there and now. 'You wouldn't last very long anyway. You haven't used your magic for eight years.' He thought as he looked at Chihiro. Chihiro was far enough from the door that Kafu couldn't reach her, in which Haku was thankful. Kafu laughed again, as he walked towards the stairwell.

"I won't go until you are able to come out." Chihiro said, making Haku jump. She opened her eyes, and looked over at him, and smiled.

"You don't have to wait for me." He said in a caring voice, crossing his arms in front of his chest and relaxing a bit.

"Look, Haku," she said getting up, and copied his position. "I've already waited eight years. A few more weeks aren't going to kill me." Haku had to smile at the statement. "And at least when I'm in here, I know that he can't touch me." She said smiling. Haku couldn't help but smile back. "Besides, haven't you been down here long enough?" Chihiro asked no one in particular.

"Yubaba and I haven't had the best relationship." Haku said sadly. He hoped that he would get out soon. Sure he was used to getting beaten by Yubaba if he didn't talk, but he had enough scars to last him the rest of his life.

- - - - - - - -  
  
Kafu came into Yubaba's office deep in thought. "So, Are they behaving?" Yubaba asked sighing.

"Yes. Sen was asleep when I went down there. How she can sleep in a place like that is beyond me." He said as Yubaba snapped her fingers. Two trays of mush appeared in Haku and Sen's cells. Kafu was about to walk out when Yubaba called for him.

"Once Haku gets out, you and he will share your job. You will be in a higher position of course, but he will have to wok also." Yubaba explained, while working on her paperwork. Kafu rolled his eyes as he walked out of the office and into the elevator.

- - - - - - - -

The next day, Yubaba walked down to the dungeon. Haku and Chihiro were talking about her eyes when she came around the corner.

"Ok, Haku. I'll let you out, but only because Sen won't come out until you do." She said as she unlocked the cell, and took off the chains. Haku rubbed his wrists where the chains had cut off most of the blood circulation. Then she walked over to Chihiro's cell, and did the same thing. Chihiro staggered a little bit, her legs numb from not being used in two weeks, and from the chains that were around her ankles. Yubaba sighed as she closed the doors to both cells.

"Follow me." She said harshly, still not liking that idea that she couldn't torture Haku when she wanted to. As there blood flow returned to normal, Haku and Chihiro walked quietly behind Yubaba. When they reached the office, Haku and Chihiro shielded their eyes to the bright light until their eyes adjusted.

Yubaba Sat down at he desk, and wrote on a piece of paper. Haku walked in front of her desk, waiting for orders. Chihiro did the same. When Yubaba was finished, she looked up at Haku.

"Haku, You and Kafu will work as my apprentices. Whenever he is unavailable, you will take his place. Until then, go help Sen and Lin in the kitchen, and do what is needed there." Haku bowed. "Sen, You already know what to do. Now go." She said as she went back to her paperwork. Both Haku and Sen bowed, and left towards the kitchen.

- - - - - - - -  
  
The minute that Lin saw Sen, she dropped the plate that she was washing in the sink with a loud clang and ran up to hug her.

"Oh my god, Sen. I can't believe it!!" She said hugging Sen tighter if that was possible.

"Air..." Sen gasped. Lin blushed, and let go.

"Where in Spirit world were you? You've been gone for two weeks." Lin kept on rambling, and didn't even notice that Haku was standing behind Sen until she hugged her again.

"Haku.." She said speechless as she let go of Sen. Sen smiled. Haku gave Lin an annoyed look, which made Lin snap out of her shock.

"Where were you for eight years? EIGHT YEARS?" Lin shouted playfully as Sen grabbed a towel.

"Come on, Lin. Dishes don't wash themselves." Sen said as she checked the dish that Lin had dropped to make sure it wasn't cracked and handed it to Lin to wash.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Lin said as she handed the plate back to Sen, who dried it, and then handed it to Haku, who put them away in the proper place.

- - - - - - - -  
  
Sen was out on the balcony, now feeling hot because of her body being used to a cold cell.

"Here." Lin said as she handed Sen a dumpling. In five seconds flat, Sen was reaching for another one. "Sheesh, Sen, You act like you haven't had any food for two weeks." Sen looked at her.

"That's because I didn't have anything but mush to eat. I'd rather starve then eat that." She said with her mouth full. Lin laughed as she took another bite out of her own dumpling. Sen was on her forth going on fifth before Lin took the plate away.

"Hey." Sen said as she reached for the plate. Lin raised it higher.

"Hey" She said mimicking Sen's voice. "You aren't supposed to eat more then four, or else you'll get sick." She said as she raised the plate just out of Sen's reach.

"Ok, fine then." Sen said as she looked at the ocean. Lin set the plate down, and grabbed her second. After a while, Sen got up. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up tomorrow if I over sleep ok?" she said as she started to walk into the dorm. Lin finished her dumpling and got up.

"Sure." She said with a grin. 'I think ice cold water should do the trick.' She thought as she shut the door smirking evilly.

* * *

SD: -runs up to hugs GA1- yay thanks for helping me!!!  
  
Glass angel1: yes. Sheesh the things that I do for you people.

Chihiro: -looking at the two- ...........................

Haku: -trying not to laugh-

SD: hey!!! I give credit when its due......so ya...anyways....PLEASE R&R!! Ja ne everyone!!!


	4. Surprises

**Glass Angel1**: erk.again with the notes... Ok. She posted them. and screwed up on the spacing so I... Being the nice friend that knows have to do them right, is fixing it... be happy ppl its very hard to read the other way. And yes Aharah Musici her spelling is bad. But not like mine. And no I can't fix it all so bit me! Hopefully this is the LAST angel note

**SD:** hehe –hugs GA1- you're the best!!!

**GA1:**............

**Kafu: -sulking- **I still can't believe you stopped me......

**SD: **Kafu your such a perv..... Anywho, so ya....I'm still editing and....ya...so PLEASE R&R Ch. 4: _Surprises_ A few weeks after Sen got out of the cell, Sen started to worry about her family. "I only want to go back to see if they are ok." She explained to Haku as they headed for Yubaba's room to ask permeation. "I understand." Haku said as they entered the elevator. "I don't think that Yubaba would be that unreasonable." "Yeah." Chihiro stared at the elevator wall, deep in thought. Pretty soon, they were standing in front of Yubaba. "So you want to go back to the human world? What assurance do I have that you will come back?" She pointed a pen at Sen.  
  
"I assure you that I will return within two human days." She said timidly, not knowing how the time difference worked. "That's about two months." Haku told Chihiro more then Yubaba. "I know that, Haku." She hissed, and then looked back at Sen. "Ok. But if you are not back at sunset of the end of the two months, you will be severely punished, understand?" Yubaba said. "I promise." Sen said bowing. "Haku will be waiting for you at the bridge." Yubaba said, now looking at Haku. They both bowed, and Sen ran off towards the door. With one last look at Haku, she smiled, and ran out the door towards her family. - - - - - - - - By the time that Chihiro got to the tunnel, her feet and her side hurt from running, and began to walk more slowly. As she made her way to the tunnel, and forgetting about her side. She slowly made her way up the steep hill towards the blue house. When she got there, however, she stopped. 

'_Why is there a police car in my driveway? And where is Dad's car?_

She walked up to the front door and found it unlocked.  
  
"That's wired." She said to herself. "Mom and Dad never leave the door unlocked." She said as she shut it quietly. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw a male and a female police officer sitting at the table. They got up as soon as they realized whom it was. "Um...Can I help you?" Chihiro asked, eyes wide with confusion.

"Are you Miss Chihiro Suzuki?" The female officer asked. Chihiro looked at her.  
  
"Yes, is there something wrong?" She asked, her voice getting higher in pitch with fear. The male officer looked at her with sad eyes. "We are sorry, Miss Suzuki, to have to tell you this." He paused as if trying to find the right words. "Your parents were involved in car accident about a week ago.. There was a drunken driver who made too wide a turn, and hit their car in a head on collision. Both of your parents died on impact. You were out, so we waited for you to come back to tell you the news. It seems that they were on their way home when the two cars collided." He said in a very soothing voice. Chihiro was in shock. Suddenly it dawned on her. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she sank to the floor. The officers caught her before she hit the ground and helped her into the seat at the table. "No... Mother ...Father..." She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "We are terribly sorry." The female officer said, patting Chihiro's shoulder. Seeing that Chihiro needed to be alone, the officers got their stuff together. "We will be back in the morning for you. We need you to sign some paperwork." The male officer said as the three of them walked to the door. "Y-yes......Th-thank you." Chihiro said as tears raced down her face. She stood in the doorway, and watched the cops leave. She stood there for a while, staring out past the front yard. The sun was setting, and the fireflies were starting to come out. As they flew around, the rush hour traffic could be heard in the distance. The sun setting everything in gold as it slowly set over the treetops. Walking up to her room, she looked around, as if seeing it for the first time. All the pictures of her friends at the Ice cream parlor, her mother and father on one of their anniversary trips. Picking up the picture with shaky hands, she fell to her knees, and held the picture close to her heart. 

"Why? Why did you leave me? Why didn't I come sooner........."

'_It seemed as if they were on their way home when the two cars collided...' _They were looking for her... And the last thing she told them was a lie. She lay down on the ground, still holding the picture of her parents. Soon her eyes felt heavy, and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

A couple of hours later, She woke suddenly. Looking out her window, the moon had already risen high into the sky, telling her that it was late. She got up, and placed her picture back on her dresser where it was before. Walking out of the house, shut the door, and ran back towards the tunnel. When she reached the dirt road leading towards the magical place, all of the memories of her and her family flooded her mind. She remembered holding on to her mother's arm as they walked through the tunnel that led to Spirit world.

She remembered her dad encouraging them to hurry up so that he could see what was on the other side. The tears ran down her face faster as she reached the tunnel. She didn't stop, or slow down. She just ran, ignoring the sharp pain at her side. Once through the tunnel, she ran straight for the bathhouse. When she crossed the line of rocks though, her body collapsed out of pure exhaustion. She lay there, on the steps, breathing hard, with tears still pouring down her face. After all the crying, she wouldn't have believed that she had any tears left to shed. After resting a while, long enough for her muscles to stop burning, she ran to the bathhouse, not caring if anyone saw her. Running past Kamaji, and several other workers, she made her way to the elevators that took her to her dorm. 

'_I hope no one is there...Especially Lin...I can't face her right now..._ When she reached the dorm, it was dark, and she was thankful. There were a few people already sleeping, but not too many. She got her bedroll down, and placed it against the wall facing the window. She sat there, surprised that tears were still falling. But she couldn't stop them. They wouldn't stop. She leaned against the wall, breathing hard, and watched the moon rise. Lin was the first one back in the room.

"Sen?! What happened? Why are you back so early?" Lin asked as she wrapped an arm around Sen. Sen didn't say anything, but cried into Lin's shoulder. "Shhh. it's ok." Lin said comfortably, while rocking back and forth. 'Perfect time to leave, Haku.' She thought as she continued to rock Sen back and forth. Pretty soon, she was asleep. Lin placed her into her bed, and went down to talk to Kamaji. He always knew what to do in times like this.  
  
- - - - - - - - Shortly after Chihiro left, Haku had gone to Zeniba's to train. It has been a month and a half since she left.  
  
"Zeniba?" Haku said, walking up to her.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" She asked in a kind voice.  
  
"Chihiro will be coming back soon. I hate to depart, but I don't need Yubaba angry at me again." He said with a small smile. Zeniba laughed. "Yes, of course. I hope you have a safe trip." She said. No- face nodded and said a quiet 'ahh' in agreement. "Thank you." Haku said, bowing, and then walked out the front door. He turned into a dragon, and flew off. - - - - - - - -  
  
Sen had been out of work for three days. She didn't care if Yubaba got angry, and threw her in the dudgeons again. She really didn't care if she got fired either. She really didn't care about anything anymore. She just stared out the window, saying and eating nothing She hadn't gotten much sleep since she left the human world, and when she did sleep, she always had nightmares mixed with memories of her parents. She wouldn't tell Lin or Kamaji what was wrong. She always just looked at them with a blank face, nodding now and then showing that she at least understood them. After a week, Lin and Kamaji were getting worried. "Where is Haku when you need him?" Lin asked herself as she walked up to the dorm that Sen was in. As usual, she found Sen on her bedroll, hugging her knees, and staring out the window. "Sen, Are you ok?" She asked for the thousandth time as she quietly shut the door, and walked over to her. Sen didn't answer. All she could think about is that her parents died. Chihiro shook her head sadly. She would have started crying, if she had any tears left. "Yubaba is letting you take half of the day off. But you have to work tomorrow." Lin said as she took a seat besides Sen. Sen nodded her head so that Lin would know that she heard her. Lin wrapped her arm around Sen. "You ready to tell me what happened?" Lin asked in a quiet voice. Sen shook her head in response. Lin sighed as she placed the plate of food near the pillow. "You really need to eat something; Sen. I mean look at you. Your nothing but skin and bones. Do you think that Haku would be happy seeing you torture yourself this way? " Sen continued to look out the window that faced swamp bottom. Lin sighed, giving up. What could she do with a girl who refused to respond besides the shaking of the head now and then? 

"Everyone's really worried about you...... you know your starting to scare both me and Kamaji..." Again, she was met with silence. Lin sighed, got, and left quietly, and headed for Kamaji's for the rest of her break.

- - - - - - - - "I swear Kamaji, the girl won't eat, she can hardly get any sleep without having nightmares, and she doesn't talk to my anymore. She just nods her head letting me know that she understands me." Lin complained as she paced around the room as Kamaji sent up a bath token.  
  
"I don't know Lin.....but whatever happened when she went back must have been drastic for her to act like this..." Kamaji said sadly, as two more bath tokens came down.  
  
"what do you think could have happened? I've never seen her this depressed before. And I'm starting to think that not even Haku can snap her out of it." She said in an irritated voice.  
  
"I don't know...the bond between those two is stronger then we know...He might still be able to help her through it. But if he doesn't do it soon, it might be too late." Kamaji said, and a soot ball squeaked sadly on his way back for more coal in agreement. Lin laughed as he entered the hole in the wall. Just then, Haku came in through the door.  
  
"Its about time you cam back!!" Lin said rushing up to him.  
  
"Sheesh, Lin, I didn't think you of all people would be here to greet me." Haku said in a playful voice.  
  
"It's not me, its Sen." Haku's face changed instantly.  
  
"What's wrong, is she hurt?" He asked.  
  
"She came back a whole month and a half early. She won't tell me what's wrong, but she hasn't eaten in a week, and she keeps on having nightmares at night. I was hopping that you could get through to her, because Kamaji and I can't." She said as tears started to well in her eyes. Haku nodded his head, and ran across the room to the door. Right before he went through it, he smiled at Lin.  
  
"I'll figure out what's wrong. Don't worry."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
- -Sen's dream- -  
  
_Sen was standing in front of an old looking house, when a light blue car pulled up. A woman got out, and then went into the backseat, and helped a girl out of the back seat. The girl looked to be about four or five. She took hold of the women's hand, and both walked inside the house. The scene suddenly changed to later that night. The mother was tucking the girl into her bed. After tickling the baby for a minute, she kissed her on the forehead, and turned out the lights.  
  
"Good night, Chihiro." She said as she closed the door.  
  
"Good night mommy." She girl called after her, and fell asleep. Sen's eyes went wide with confusion. The scene changed again. This time, she heard yelling and screaming downstairs. She saw the little girl get out of bed, and slowly open her door.  
  
She walked out into the hallway, and bent down to look down upon the room below. The mother looked up at Chihiro, and pointed to the girl's room. The girl got up slowly and walked back to her room with fire dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Why do they always have to fight about everything?" She asked herself as she got into bed, and closed her eyes. The scene changed one last time to a few hours later that night. The whole house was on fire, and the little girl heard screaming coming from her parents room. The girl jumped down from her bed, and ran out the door. Sen ran after her to see where she was going. Chihiro ran into her parent's room, and found both her mother and father on the floor a few feet away from each other.  
  
"Mommy!! Daddy!! Please wake up." She said as she rushed over to her mom and shook her with tears in her eyes, and fire dancing around her. Then a firefighter walked into the room, and pulled them apart. "Mommy!!!!! Daddy!!!!!" she screamed as she was carried out of the room.  
_  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Kafu was walking towards his dorm when he heard Sen scream. He ran to her room, and was about half way there when he had to hug the ground. Out of nowhere, a fire beam came straight at him. It missed, and went out the window, shattering it. Sen saw what she was doing, and pulled her hands close to her, eyes wide with shock and fear. Kafu stared at Sen with disbelief.  
  
"Sen, are you ok?" He asked walking slowly to her.  
  
She shook her head her head madly and hugged the wall tighter. She continued to hold her hand close to her. Kafu stopped and looked at her. Tears were pouring down her already wet cheeks.  
  
" Sen, are you ok? Whats wrong?" He said a little worried by her behavior. Sen nodded just to make him leave. Kafu looked at her suspiciously before turning around. "Ok, but you call me if you need anything ok?" Another nod. Sighing, he opened the door, and closing it silently behind him. When he walked forwards, he bumped into a little girl. "Excuse me, but can you direct me too Miss Yubaba please?" She asked in a quiet tone. Kafu smile at what she said. "Sure, I'm headed there now. Follow me." He said with a smile on his face. _'Miss Yubaba? That's funny._' He thought as he showed her to the elevator. "So what's your name?" he asked her, breaking the silence. "Yuki." She said, smiling. Kafu stopped and turned to look at her. "What was your name again?" he asked a little rushed. Yuki was surprised by the sudden outburst. "Yuki, why do you ask?" suddenly, her eyes got wide as she recognized whom she was talking to. "Nothing, I had just heard that name before." He said, trying to remember where he had heard that name. Her eyes darkened. 

' _He doesn't know who I am...' _Once they reached the office, Kafu introduced Yuki to Yubaba, and then stood back and watched.  
  
"So, you want a job?" Yubaba asked, smiling that she had a new person to yell at.

"Yes, please?" Yuki asked her, bowing. Kafu's eyes didn't leave Yuki's face. 

_'Where have I seen her before?'_ He asked himself as Yubaba sent her contract. She signed, and waited for her job.

"From now on, your name will be Aiko, understand?" Yubaba said as she put Aiko's contract in with the others. "Kafu, take her to the kitchen. Have her stay there until Sen is feeling better." Kafu nodded, and started out the door, Aiko following him silently. - - - - - - - -  
  
Haku entered the room silently so that he wouldn't scare her. She was as white as a sheet, with purple bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Just seeing her this way tore his heart in two. She stared at her hand as if it were a fin instead of a hand. 

'_How did I do that?'_ she remembered how Kafu had looked at her, and a new wave of tears started as she looked out the window.

"Lin told me that you'd be here." He said with a sad smile. She jumped and looked at him, her face blank as with Lin and Kamaji. She didn't say anything. Haku sat down beside and took a rice cake out of his shirt. "Here." He said holding it in front of her face. She looked at it, shaking her head sadly, and then looked out of the window again. Her stomach growled, betraying her true feelings. Haku smiled at the concept. 

"Come on. Please?" He said as he tried again. She looked at it as her stomach growled again. She sighed as she took it, and took a small bite. Then she remembered the time that she and Haku were out by the pigpen. Tears started to roll down her face as she remembered that she saved her parents from Yubaba. "Chihiro, Are you ok? Can you tell me what happened?" he asked in a quiet voice. Chihiro shook her head sadly, and grabbed another rice cake. Haku's face saddened a little. "Please? I want to know why you retuned a month and a half early. I care about you...I hate to see you torturing yourself this way." Chihiro still looked out the window. For a long time she didn't respond, not even a nod as a sign that she understood him. After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke for the first time since she cam back to the Spirit world.

"My parents got killed. They were involved in a car accident." She said her voice had no expression in it, and it was hoarse from the disuse. Haku's eyes widened. Were these the same two people he helped her save ten years ago? He knew this would send anyone into a deep depression, but he had a feeling that this wasn't the whole story. "And they weren't even my real parents. My real parents died in a house fire when I was five." She said looking out the window. Haku pulled her into a hug, as she sobbed into his shoulder. They were like that for a long time. He kissed the top of her head lightly and let her cry. He felt sorry for her. Anyone would do this if they had lost two sets of parents in a life time. When he looked up, he saw a long black bar headed towards the window. It looked like the floor had been torched. As his eyes followed to where it started, he was surprised when it began a few feet from where he and Chihiro were.  
  
"Chihiro? What's this?" He asked as he pointed to the scorch mark. Chihiro looked at her hand.  
  
"I don't know." She said, while staring at her hand. There wasn't a mark on it. Haku looked at her.  
  
"Do you know how it got there?" he asked. Chihiro stared at it for a while. She nodded mutely. 

"I had a nightmare about how my parents died. My real parents and I woke up, and saw Kafu in the room. I didn't want him in here, so I put up my hand to stop him, and a fire beam came out of my hand." She looked at the black line that had blew out the window. Haku was trying to figure out how she could have done that.

"I think we need to go back to Zeniba's. She might know how you did this." Haku said, as Chihiro took the last rice cake from the package that he brought. 

**SD:** -sighs- that took longer then I wanted to...

**Chihiro: **-dances- I have weird powers!!! COOL!!

**Haku:**-- ............

**SD:** ok, well anyways. I hoped you like what I changed about it. If ya don't I'm sorry, but please tell me if I make a change in one and don't follow it through with the others......I have a tendency to do that –blushes from embarrassment- but Anywho. Please R&R thanks......

Ja ne!!!


	5. colecting Spirits

SD: YAY A new chapter is up in my fan fic!!!!

Haku: -looks at Chihiro- I think she's finally lost her marbles.

Chihiro: lost them? She's never had them....

SD: Anywho, I'm editing the chapters so their slightly different from the originals....but they're for the better so ya anyways.......have fun!!!! –dances around happily-

Haku & Chihiro: -.-.................................

* * *

Ch 5: Collecting Sprits  
  
After Kafu had shown Aiko where the kitchen was, he went to his dorm. If Yubaba got mad at him for leaving, he would just take what ever she gave him, plus Haku was there to take his place. He turned into a black dragon, and flew off towards swamp bottom. - - - - - - - - "So you want to take a vacation of two days to my sister's?" Yubaba asked them for the second time. "Yes. It might even be shorter." Haku said. Chihiro didn't say anything she just watched. Yubaba sighed. "Ok, ok. Fine, but only two days. I want to see you here, Haku, at sundown on the second day. Understand?" she asked looking at Chihiro, and then Haku. Both nodded, and left. - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, how is she?" a voice asked as a black dragon flew into the window.  
  
"She has a... interesting talent." Kafu answered as he walked over to the figure. It tilted his head is surprise. "And what is that?" "She can shoot fire out of her hands." Kafu answered, looking out the window. There was silence for a while. "And how did you find out that she could do this... talent?" "Her parents had just died in the human realm. She was really upset. She almost killed me with it after she woke up from a nightmare." Kafu said smiling at the thought. "Well, that is a very interesting technique indeed. I want you to bring her to me. Bring her here, but make sure she doesn't know how to get out. Knock her out or something. I'm going for another visit. I want to make sure that's all of them." "There is one problem, though." Kafu said in a low tone. "What is it?" "She has a protector, and it won't be easy to take her with out him coming along." "Well then. Do it when they are all asleep. Make sure that by the time he wakes up, she's long gone from that house." "Yes sir." Kafu said as he transformed and flew out the window towards the bathhouse.  
  
'Well, Chihiro, it looks like you are one of a kind.' - - - - - - - - "Lin, Can I ask you a question?" Aiko asked as they went to the dorm to get her uniform and bedroll. "Sure, ask away." Lin pulled open the doors, and headed towards the wall with the needed materials. "How long has Kafu been working here?" Lin stopped, deep in thought. "I don't know. You might want to ask Kamaji." She responded as she handed Aiko her apron and pants. Then Lin laughed. "What's so funny?" Aiko asked with a confused face. "I remember when Sen first came here eight years ago. She was the exact same size as you. I put her shirt aside incase she came back, and I'm glad I did, because now I don't have to look for it." Lin responded as she pulled the shirt out. "Did Sen ever come back?" Aiko asked as she started to get changed. Lin nodded. "Yes, she arrived a few months ago, but she went to see Yubaba's sister, with Haku." Lin said as she walked towards the door. "Oh." Aiko said as she followed Lin to the kitchen. As they neared the Kitchen to start their workday, the foreman came up to them. "Lin, and Aiko, you two have to serve Kale again." He said, looking at his notepad. A wide smile stretched its way across Lin's face. 

"I got paid so much to serve him last time." She said as she pulled Aiko to where Yubaba was standing at the door, ready to greet him. They got there right before Kale walked in. Lin sighed a breath of relief that Kale saved her from a lecture from Yubaba about being late.

"Welcome to our baths, Sir." Yubaba said, bowing. Lin and Aiko did the same. Kale looked at Aiko as Yubaba continued her introduction, and Kale paid her. Lin bowed. "Follow me please, Sir." She said as they showed him to bath cell number eight. Lin picked up an herb bath token on the way there. Once they got there, Aiko bowed, as Lin filled the tub. "Would you want any tea or dumplings, Sir?" She asked, bowing. "Tea please." He said as he sat in a chair, and waited for the bath to fill up. Aiko ran to the kitchen, and poured some tea. - - - - - - - - Chihiro had just explaining what had happened over the past few weeks. "Very interesting." She said as she sipped her tea. "I haven't seen these kinds of symptoms in a very long time." She said looking at Chihiro. "And I'm very sorry about your parents dear......" "So you know what's going on?" Haku asked wide-eyed. "Yes, I do. I haven't seen a spirit like this in one hundred years." Both Haku and Chihiro were speechless. "A Spirit?" Haku and Chihiro said in unison. Zeniba nodded her head. Zeniba looked at their faces and rolled her eyes. "Do you actually think that a regular human can shoot fire beams out of her hands?" She asked. Haku smirked. 

"No...I guess they can't now can they......"

"I'm going on a walk. I need to be by my self for a while." She said as she went out the door. - - - - - - - - After about an hour, Kale finally got up to leave. 'Thank God.' Aiko thought, bowing to him as he left the cell. Lin and Aiko walked him to the door, and bowed again as he went outside the door. Aiko sighed. "What's wrong?" Lin asked as they headed back to the dorm. "I'm just glad he's gone. He kept on staring at me." Aiko replied with a tired look on her face. "That's weird." Lin said loud enough for Aiko to hear. "What's weird?" Aiko asked looked at her. "Sen said the exact same thing." Lin said as she opened the door to the dorm. Kafu had been right behind it, making both Lin and Aiko jump. "God, Kafu, don't do that again." Lin said shakily. Kafu smiled, but then his face got serious. "Lin, Where is Sen?" He asked in a harsh tone. Lin was taken back by the tone, but answered, 

"She went to Zeniba's with Haku. Why?" Lin asked.

"I really need to talk to her." He said as he brushed past Aiko and Lin, and ran down the hall. "What was that all about?" Aiko asked. "Your guess is as good as mine." Lin said as they went into the room, and pulled out the bedrolls. - - - - - - - - - _'Great, I have to deal with Zeniba being there too.'_ He thought as he stopped on the bridge, transformed, and rushed off as fast as he could to Swamp Bottom. _'I have to get it done tonight, or I'll miss my chance.'_ He thought as he past the train. It didn't take him long to get to where he had to go.  
  
"We've got a problem." He said breathless.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sen is.. at Zeniba's house.. and. .Haku is with her." He said between breaths, bending over to catch his breath easier. The figure's face suddenly turned a calm mask, his fists opening and closing on the armrest.  
  
"So how can I get her with Zeniba in the way? Even Haku knows that I can't beat her." Kafu said as he got up, and walked over to the person sitting in the chair across the long table. "Well then. I want you to camp outside of her house, where you can see the house, but they can't see you. Wait there till everyone is asleep, and then try to kidnap her while she's asleep." "What if she wakes up?" Kafu asked, looking down at Zeniba's house. All of the lights were on. All off a sudden, Chihiro walks out of the door, and then goes into the woods. There was a low chuckle. "Knock her out. I don't care how you do it, just bring her back _alive._" Kafu didn't like the idea. There was something in the back of his mind telling him that he was going to regret it, but he brushed it off. "Yes sir." He said, as he turned around and walked out the door. "Kisho!!" "Yes sir?" A guy who had dirty blond hair and forest green eyes came into the room. "I want you to go to the bath house, and get a girl named Aiko. I don't care how; just make sure no one sees you." "Yes sir." He said, bowing as he left the room. 'Two rare spirits in one day, I believe. I didn't know I could be so lucky.' - - - - - - - - "I still can't believe that I'm a spirit." Chihiro said as she leaned against a tree near a stream she had found. Then her thought went back to her nightmare, and she gasped. "It all makes sense now." She said as tears started to roll down her face. All of a sudden, something hard hit her on her head. "Got'cha." A male voice said with a smile. 'I know that voice.' Chihiro thought right before she blacked out. When she woke up, she was tied up to a tree, and her legs were bound. 'Ow, my head.' She thought as she realized the situation she was in. "Hello, Darling. Did you sleep well?" A voice said from in front of her. "Kafu?" She said in disbelief, fire dancing in her narrowed brown eyes. "Yes, it's me." He said as a fire started. He sat down across from her, and smiled. Chihiro tried to get free from the ropes that bound her, but it was no use. "Don't even try it. Not even your precious Haku can break them." He said smirking at his fine work. "Let me go, you jerk." She hissed as the fire that danced in her eyes danced faster. "Now why would I do that? You'd just get lost." He said smiling at her. Unconsciously, her hands moved up to touch the ropes. She looked around, and found that she didn't recognize where she was. She gave Kafu a death glare, but all he did was laugh at her. The ropes start to smoke. "You really don't want to get me mad." She hissed barely above a whisper. Kafu looked at her. "And what are you going to do id I do? Stare me to death? Your hands are tied, so you can't use your little powers on me now can you?" He said laughing. 

_'Come on.'_ She thought as one of the ropes broke, her eyes not leaving Kafu's.

"You know I wouldn't have to tie you up, if I knew that you weren't going to run away from me." He said with a smile. "Don't worry. We are almost to our destination anyway. So I would try anything foolish if I were you." He said, putting another log on the now bright burning fire. Chihiro's eyes were narrowed to slits as she burned another rope. 

_'Just two more._' She thought as she looked at the ground. With her other hand, she pulled her ankles around to the back, and placed the other hand on the ropes. Just like the others, the ropes started to smoke. Kafu looked at the moon.

"Almost time." He said as Chihiro burned off one of the ropes that bound her feet together. 

_'Haku...Please....Help me......'_

_

* * *

_

Chihiro: wheee!! I can burn ropes!! -goes to all the roopes in the area and starts making them smoke-

SD: ............

HAku: see what you get when you give a human special powers?

SD:-.- ya ya ya....so anyways, hey, I hoped that you liked the chapter! Please R&R!! Ja ne!!


	6. Kidnapped

**SD:**_-shocked-_ NO!!!!!!!!!!! –starts crying-

**Haku:** What's wrong with her?

**Chihiro:** _-yawns-_ Oh, her dick only saved 3/4ths of her story, so now she has to type it all over again.......

**SD:** _-sniff-_ it's not fair!!!!!

**Kafu:** _-trying not to laugh, but isn't doing a very good job with it-_

**SD:** _-fuming-_ Fine.......if you wanna be that way.....I'll hurt you later.....

**Kafu:** _-stops instantly, but he can't stop smirking-_

**SD:** _-sighs-_ What am I going to do with you people?

**GA1: **You can always kill them off.....

**SD:** But I need these people......well....maybe not Kafu.......

**Kafu:** _–gulps-_

**_Disclaimer:_** I DON'T own Spirited away. I just borrowing the characters so that we can have this wonderful fic that you see before you. So please DON'T sure me. I don't have anything of value, and.........ya...so don't sue me...

* * *

Chpt 6: _Kidnapped_Chihiro had been out for an hour and a half, and Haku was getting worried. "Zeniba, I'm going to look for Chihiro. She should have been back by now." Haku said leaving before Zeniba could stop him. He transformed, and flew off. - - - - - - - -  
  
Just as Kafu was kicking the fire out, Chihiro burned the last rope off of her feet. "Ok. Time to go back to sleep." Kafu said, reaching for something in his pocket. Chihiro smiled. "Not this time" she said as she shook the ropes off. Kafu smiled. "Did you think that I didn't see what you did at the bathhouse?" He asked as he threw a small ball at her. It hit the ground, and blew out sleeping gas. Kafu took a deep breath, and grabbed the sleeping Chihiro. When he was clear of the gas, He let out his breath, and continued on his way. - - - - - - - - Aiko and Lin had gone down to see Kamaji. Aiko was a little surprised when she first saw him, but quickly got used to him. "Hey guys, I'm going to get some fresh air." Aiko said as she walked towards the door. "Ok, but come back in soon. We've got to get back upstairs before we get into trouble." Lin called after her. "Ok." Aiko said as she shut the door. She walked out to the bridge, when she heard footsteps behind her; she turned around, but got hit in the stomach. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was a man laughing. - - - - - - - -  
  
Haku had been flying for about thirty minuets when he saw someone caring a body. "Huh? Where are they going?" He asked himself as he quietly flew own for a closer look. What he found was Chihiro being carried by a man. He couldn't tell who it was, so he flew down to the ground, transformed, and followed them. - - - - - - - - By the time Chihiro had regained consciousness, she was in a cage that hung from the ceiling with chains connecting her hands to the bars, but just out of reach so she couldn't melt them. They were so low to the ground that she couldn't stand up. "Ahh, so my little canary is finally awake." A voice said from the shadows. Chihiro's eyes fired up almost immediately. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." He laughed as electricity came through cuffs, and shocked Chihiro nearly to death. Chihiro was still conscious, but barely. "Please don't make me do that again." The voice cooed at her. Chihiro opened her eyes, but shut then again as a sharp pain shot through her head. "Damn it." She whispered to herself. "My, my, what a naughty mouth. Well, we will soon break you of that habit." The male voice said, as he stepped into the light. Chihiro opened her eyes, only for another wave of pain to hit her. She had her eyes opened long enough to see who it was. "Kale." She whispered before she blacked out. - - - - - - - -  
  
Haku followed the boy into the fortress that he went into. He made sure that he didn't make a sound, and that he was a good distance behind him. He eventually found out who it was, and he swore that he would kill him before this was over. Once he locked Chihiro in the cage, and had left, he made sure that no one was around before running to Chihiro. As soon as he touched her, though, he yanked his hand back, not just because of her body temp, and he got shocked as well. Ignoring how high her body temperature was he tried to shake her awake. "Please, Chihiro. Wake up." He whispered. Then he heard the dungeon doors being opened, and ran back to his previous hiding place just in time. A blond man went right past him with a girl the age of Chihiro slung over his shoulder. Haku's eyes got wide as he recognized whom it was. 'Aiko?' he thought as the guy left. 'What's going on here?' he asked himself as he glanced from Chihiro to Aiko and back. - - - - - - - -  
  
"Chihiro is in the cell, sir." Kafu said bowing. Kale smiled. "Good. Kafu, I need your assistance with something." He said looking at the bathhouse. Kafu gave him a confused look. "You need my help?" he asked in a shocked voice, rising from his bow. "Yes, I need you to keep Haku occupied if he happens to show up. You know what I mean." He said as he took a sip of the wine in the wine glass he was holding. Kafu smiled. "Yes sir." He said as he bowed again. "I also want you to go and make sure that my little spirits are comfortable." Kale said, turning to look at him. "Yes sir." He replied as he got up and left. "Kisho" he called to the man hidden in the corner by the shadows. "I want you to get there before Kafu does, and take Aiko into a different part of the dungeons. He doesn't have to know about her yet. I still need him." He said when he was sure that Kafu as out of hearing range. "Yes sir." Kisho said, bowing slightly, and then running down a different hall then Kafu took. 

- - - - - - - -

Kafu made his way to the front of the building. Once outside he stood watch. If Haku tried to fly where Chihiro was, then he would be the first to see him. He hid in the shadow of the huge building so that he wouldn't be detected from a distance. Sure enough, after only five minutes of waiting, Haku snuck up to the building. Kafu had to choke back a laugh. Haku hadn't even seen him. He stood there like an idiot looking up the building, sizing it up. A smirk flashed across his face as he was about to transform back into his dragon form. 

"Don't even think about it....." Haku froze and looked in the direction where the voice had come from. Kafu smirked and stepped out of his hiding place. Haku scowled.

_What is he doing here?_ Kafu smirked at his rival's confused face.

"What are you doing here, Kafu?" Haku glared at Kafu, with hate in his voice. Kafu looked hurt.

"Why do talk to me as if you hate me? What have I ever done to you?" Haku was silent, but he continued to glare. Kafu smirked. He was enjoying every last moment of this.

"Where is Chihiro?"

"Ahh, the truth comes out....She safe.....for the moment. I don't know when my master would want to have a little... fun with her." Haku glared at him even more.

"So who's this _Master_ that you have suddenly begun to serve huh? Wait till Yubaba finds out about this...." Haku smirks. "She'll have a field day with you...." It was Kafu's turn scowl.

'_That would be bad if the witch found out was also serving another......Especially with the fact that he's........._' Kafu stared at Haku with hate in his eyes. Ever since Kafu had asked to be Yubaba's apprentice, the two have hated each other. Even though Haku was in the Jail cell at the time.

"So, are we gonna stand here all day?" Kafu smirked.

"I was about to ask the exact same question...." The two looked at each other, one waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, they both flew at each other and started to land punches to see which one could take the most. They broke all the rules of fighting, aiming for the eyes, face, knees and others. Soon, both jumped away from each other, both panting hard. Haku's left eye started to well and a few bruises. Kafu's lip was bleeding, and his nose was broken. Ignoring the pain, Haku launched at Kafu again, but missed. Kafu jumped, and landed on the balcony above them. Haku was about to follow him, but he had better things to do. Putting a hand over his eye, he healed it so that it was looked like nothing. He couldn't do anything about the bruises, but he didn't care at the moment. He rushed into the building before his cover was blown by his counter part. Once he entered the building, it was easy to find out where the dungeons were. They were exactly like the Bath hours dungeon system.

'_Hold, Chihiro......I'm coming......Please hold on...'_

* * *

**SD:** BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**GA1:** Stop stealing my laughs...

**SD:** But.....but its fun......

**GA1:** ......

**Haku:** _-sighs-_ you two are weird...

**SD & GA1:** we know...........

**Haku:** ............

**Chihiro:** ......o.....k......

**SD:** Again, I'm sorry for the shot chapter....I made it as long as I could.....I also put a semi battle scene in it so ya......PLEASE R&R!!! Thanks!!

**Kafu:** Ja ne!!!!!


	7. Ch7

Hey people. I FINALLY got internet at my mom's house, so I'll be able to upload a lot more often. I'm watching "Princess Mononoke" and I think that it's the best movie that Hayao Miyazaki has ever made ^_^. Ok, anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
Haku had tried to get Chihiro to wake up, but when he touched her shoulder, he just got zapped again.  
  
"Come on, Chihiro. You have to wake-"  
  
"Up?" She finished for him. All of a sudden, the door opened. Haku looked at Chihiro before quickly running back to his hiding place. Kisho walked in, opened Aiko's cage, picked the still unconscious girl up, and walked back out. Chihiro gave Haku a confused look as Kisho closed the dungeon door.  
  
"I know her. She works for Yubaba." Haku explained from his hiding place just as the door opened. Chihiro saw who it was, and fell to the ground, pretending to still be unconscious. Haku knew why as soon as he saw who it was. He got as close to the ground as he could.  
  
"What does Haku have that I don't?" Kafu asked her, not expecting her to answer.  
  
"Stupid boy. She was mine until you came along." Kafu said as he made sure that Chihiro's locks were on right, as he kept on muttering to himself. 'Sheesh, does the moron ever shut up?' Chihiro thought as she heard him muttering. Haku's stomach was starting to hurt, so he tried to get up really slowly, but hit a barrel with an old wine bottle on top. 'Oh crap.' He thought as the bottle went crashing into pieces on the floor. Kafu looked over into the direction where the glass broke. Haku froze, and held his breathe. Kafu smiled slightly as he headed for the door. Haku let out the breath he had been holding after Kafu slammed the door. Chihiro looked at him.  
  
"Nice mister smooth." She whispered with smile. Haku shrugged his shoulders as he got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Hey, I never saw it there." He said with a smile as he walked back over to the cage.  
  
"You aren't going to stay here are you?" Chihiro asked in a worried voice. "They might find you if you fall asleep in your hiding place, especially after the broken bottle incident." She continued with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get back to Zeniba and tell her what's going on. " Haku said as he became eyes level to Chihiro.  
  
"I'll be back, ok?" he said as he grabbed one of her hands.  
  
"Ok. Be careful on your way out." She said with a smile. Haku got up, and quietly left the way he came. 'I thought so.' A person thought from the shadows as he reopened the door that he had slammed and walked out into the hallway without a sound.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Haku ran back to Zeniba's as fast as he could, when he stopped suddenly.  
  
"Wait, why am I running?" he asked himself as he transformed into a dragon, and flew off. "This is so much better." He thought as Zeniba's cottage came into view. As soon as he landed, Zeniba came out with a very tired look on her face.  
  
"Where have you been?! Do you know how long you've been gone?!" she nearly yelled at him as he caught his breath.  
  
"I.found.Chihiro..." he said in between breaths. Zeniba rolled her eyes. "Well, where is she?" She asked in an exasperated voice. Haku quickly explained how he had seen Chihiro get kidnapped, but knew that if he raised alarm, that he probably wouldn't be there right now. As he explained, he noticed that Zeniba rolled her eyes a lot.  
  
"Do you know him?" Haku finally asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, I do. My sister does also. He's wanted in three places in Spirit world for his 'Spirit collecting'." She replied as she started to walk inside. Haku followed, and waited for her to go on.  
  
"He's been here for years. Yubaba wants to kill him for all of the damage he's done trying to find the rarest spirits he can find." Zeniba continued as she started to make some tea. Haku looked at the floor, deep in thought.  
  
"What kind of spirit is he?" Haku asked, still looking at the floor.  
  
"That's what gets my sister so mad.... He's a human."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kafu walked back into the room where Kale was twisting a dark blue glass ball in his hands.  
  
"Haku was here, now he's going to tell Zeniba what's going on." Kafu said as he walked up to Kale. Kale was silent for a long time.  
  
"..I'll handle Haku. I need you to look out for Yubaba and Zeniba." He said in a calm voice.  
  
"Both of them?! I thought we only had one on our hands." Kafu said, as his face went white. Kale looked at him.  
  
"Listen..If you want me to keep my end of the bargain, then I suggest that you keep your end." Kale said in quick, angry tone, as he got up and started to walk towards the dungeons.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"He is HUMAN?!?!" Haku asked in amassment. Zeniba nodded her head in agreement. "And how long has he been here that you know of?" He asked, lowering his voice.  
  
"Three years. He could have been here longer. My sister and I learned about him three years ago, but he may have been her longer. Yubaba thinks that he might have been here longer." Haku stared at table in deep thought.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kale was sitting with a wine glass in his hand, waiting in the shadows. Chihiro woke up after only getting a little over two hours of sleep.  
  
"Ya know this is starting to get really uncomfortable." She said to herself, not knowing that Kale was a couple of feet away from her.  
  
"Well, if you cooperate, then you won't have to stay in there." Kale said with an unseen smile, making Chihiro jump.  
  
"How long have you been there?" She asked in a shaky voice. Kale smiled.  
  
"Not that long. I have a proposition for you. A trade if you prefer." He said stepping into the light. Chihiro looked at him, but said nothing, fire dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Aww come on, Sweetheart, don't act negative. You might want to accept this offer.or everyone you care about might get hurt." Kale said laughing. Chihiro just gave him death glares.  
  
"So, you aren't going to answer." Kale said smiling, as he reached into his pocket... Chihiro didn't take her eyes off of him. He started to pull out something, but then stopped, and put it back down.  
  
"I'll take you out of the cage sweetie, if you do something for me." Kale said pulling his hand out of his pocket. Chihiro still didn't say anything. "I need you to run an errand." he said smiling. Chihiro still didn't move. Kale walked close to the cage, and bent down to her eye level.  
  
"Listen, all you have to do is walk out to an edge of the forest, and talk to someone. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." He said, with a small grin playing at his lips. Chihiro's fiery eyes narrowed.  
  
"What makes you think that I'll be your humble servant, and run your errands for you?" she asked, barely above a whisper." Why don't you just make Kafu do it?" She asked. Kale sighed. All of a sudden, Chihiro got zapped with 10,000 volts of electricity, making her go unconscious.  
  
"You always want to do it the hard way, don't you?" he asked her unconscious form. "Kafu?" he asked into the shadows.  
  
"Yes Sir?" He answered, walking away from where he was standing.  
  
"I have a job for you." He said looking at Chihiro.  
  
Please don't kill me.*covers head with hands* I'll upload soon..I promise. Until then, R&R PLEASE?!  
  
Spirit Dancer ^_~ 


	8. Evil Chihiro

Hey people. Here is the long awaited chapter. (Yeah right) Anyways ^_^; read and tell me what yeah think!!  
  
The sun was about to rise when Haku woke up. Zeniba was already awake, and was knitting, while a pot of boiling water was steaming out of the kettle. Haku got up, and stretched. He quietly got up, folded his bed, and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Zeniba, I need to go back to Chihiro. I promised that I would." Haku said as he opened the door. Zeniba looked at him.  
  
"Ok, but please be careful. Who knows what my sister would do to her workers if she lost you and Chihiro." She said as she got up, and poured some tea for her and no-face.  
  
"Ok. I will." He said smiling, as he walked outside.  
  
"Haku!" Zeniba called after him right before he transformed. "Here, you might need this." She said as she handed him a dagger.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Chihiro woke up again, she wasn't in the cage any more. This time, she was facing a window that faced Zeniba's house and, farther off in the distance, the bathhouse. "What the hell.?" She asked herself as Kafu walked over. "Hello, Sweetheart." He said in a mimicking tone, as he leaned against the window. "Call me that again, and I swear I will kill you." Chihiro hissed under her breath loud enough for Kafu to hear. Kafu just smiled. "Ya know none of this would have happened if you had just become my girlfriend." Kafu said as he started to walk closer. Chihiro didn't say anything. Her hands were too far away from the ropes to burn them off. All of a sudden, kale stopped, looked past Chihiro and smiled. "It was nice knowing you, Sweetheart." Kafu said as Chihiro's face became blank. Kale placed the dark blue ball in his pocket, and made sure that the spell had worked properly. "Good. Now make sure she finds her way to Haku." Kale said laughing. "I now have other needs that I have to attend to." He said as Kafu led Chihiro out into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Haku flew until he was a few hundred feet away from the building. He was almost there when he found Chihiro standing all by herself, outside the compound. "Chihiro? How did you make it out?" Haku asked as he ran up to her. Chihiro didn't say anything. She started to walk towards him, with an expressionless face. Run away, Haku. I can't control what I might do!!! Chihiro screamed inside her head. Haku noticed that her eyes were different. She looked like she was in a trance. Chihiro didn't say anything. She smiled evilly as she kept on walking towards him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kale walked down to where Aiko was being held. She was in a cage, but she didn't have chains like Chihiro did. "Mr. Kale, what are you doing here?" She asked in a quiet scared voice. "It's ok, sweetheart. I just need you to talk to someone." Kale said in a very soothing voice. "Then will I be able to go back home?" She asked him. "Yes, now come out here." He said opening the cage.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Chihiro, what's wrong? Why are you like this?" Haku asked, tears threatening his eyes Chihiro just continued to keep walking towards him with a cold look in her eyes. Haku started to back up. "I know that you are in there, Chihiro. Don't you even recognize me?"." Haku asked as he continued to back up. "Yes. You are the river spirit known as Kohaku, and you keep getting in my way." Chihiro said with an evil grin on her face. Her harsh brown eyes filled with fire. "What? What are you talking about?" Haku asked, tears rolling down his cheeks as he continued to back up. "Get out of my way, Kohaku River," Chihiro grinned, as she reached for something in her pocket.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kafu was watching Haku and Chihiro from the window, laughing in pure delight. "Finally Haku will die." He said laughing. "Yubaba will reward me so well if I bring Haku back to her." He said snickering. "Kafu, you will not take Haku back to Yubaba just yet. I want you to go back to Yubaba. She will get suspicious if you are gone too long. You have to keep Lin from finding Chihiro and Haku. Understand?" Kale asked as he held a dark blue in his hand. "Yes sir." Kafu said reluctantly as he transformed, and went out the window.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"This will be so much fun." Chihiro said laughing, as she kept getting closer to Haku. "Chihiro, you've got to snap out of it." Haku said in a calm voice, as his back hit a tree. Chihiro laughed. "Finally I will get rid of you forever." She said as her face got within inches of his. Haku, Run, please!!!! Chihiro screamed as she saw herself grab Haku's dagger. Chihiro laughed. "Good bye, Kohaku.." Chihiro said as she raised the dagger. NO!!!!!! "No.." Chihiro said in a tired voice as she collapsed to the ground. Haku looked at her in confusion. "Haku.You've ..got..to..get.Zeniba... before....it's...too...late..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid girl.she really doesn't know who she's up against does she?" he asked smiling, as he chanted a few more words.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"But I can't leave you here." Haku said. All of a sudden, Chihiro's eyes glazed over as she took the dagger again. "Oh yes you can." Chihiro said, grinning as she pointed the dagger at Haku's throat. Haku suddenly got an idea. "Chihiro, please, don't do this..." He pleaded to Chihiro. Chihiro stopped for a moment, and then grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yubaba was starting to wonder where Kafu had gone. She was about to fly off to look for him right as he flew in. "Where in Spirit world have you been?!?!" She barked in an angry tone, as Kafu changed back. Kafu bowed. "I am truly sorry for my delayed return, ma'am." Kafu said bowing. "Ya well you'd better be. I should punish you, but I've got too much work here for you to do. And I also have to look out for Haku and Chihiro. If they aren't here in my office at sundown tonight, then they'll be punished." She said as she started the tons of paperwork that she had to do. Kafu smiled to himself as he walked out the door. I don't think that either of them is coming back.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lin started to get worried as she closed the door. "Kamaji, I can't find her. It's like she fell off the face of the earth." Lin said in a worried tone. "Well, I don't think that she would wonder off. " Kamaji said as another bath token came down. "I'll just have to go back to work with out her. I can't afford to get into trouble with Yubaba now." Lin said as she walked through the door. "Thanks, Kamaji." She said as she closed it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Lord Kale will be sooooo happy." Chihiro laughed as she touched the tip of the dagger to Haku's throat. Chihiro, I don't want you to kill him.yet. I want you to knock him unconscious, and bring him here. Yes, Lord Kale. 


	9. Zeniba and Yubaba working together!

Hey people. Unfortunately, this is all I have for now...and it n\might take me a while to upload ok? I'll start typing as fast as I'm able with school and Chorus taking up most of my time. Well anyway, here the chapter you've all been waiting for. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ow, my head." Haku said as he tried to rub his head, but found that he couldn't. As he looked around, he saw that Chihiro and Kale were coming into the dungeons, so he acted unconscious, except he left one eye partially open. "Ok, Chihiro. You did very well." Kale said smiling, as the blue glass ball glowed, and Chihiro returned to normal just as the cell doors shut. Once again, she was in the cuffs. "You little.." Chihiro said as fire danced in her eyes. "Now, there's no need for a dirty mouth, Chihiro." Kale said smiling as he walked out of the hall way. After Kale had shut the door, Chihiro tried to get into a semi comfortable position before she noticed that Haku was lying unconscious in the cell across from her. "I hope I didn't hurt you. Haku I'm so sorry." She said as tears ran down her dirty cheeks. "No, you just scared me a little." Chihiro looked up to see Haku smiling at her. "I'm really sorry. I couldn't control what I did." Chihiro said as the tears slowly stopped. "Well you're ok now, and that's all that matters." Haku said in a relived voice.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The police came back for Chihiro, but found the place disserted. "I thought that this would happen." The female said shaking her head. "I guess that she'll have to show up sometime. But in the mean time, we'll just start putting up missing posters around the city." The male officer said as they got back into the car, and headed back to the head quarters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So why would Kale want me?" Chihiro asked herself quietly. She looked over at Haku, who surprisingly was asleep. "Ya know I'll never understand how he can sleep like that." Chihiro said to herself smiling as she looked at the position that he was in. he had his hands cuffed, and he was leaning against the bards, while sitting on the lower half of his legs. Chihiro giggled to herself as he looked at him. All of a sudden she remembered something. "Damn, we're late." She said as she looked at the newly found window above her cell.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Zeniba had taken a chance, and went over to visit her sister. When she got there, she found Yubaba pacing the floor in anger muttering to herself under her breath. "Is something wrong?" Zeniba asked with a smile. "Yes.Haku and Chihiro haven't returned yet...." She said looked at Zeniba. "They went over to your place. so why are they late?!" Yubaba barked angrily. "Now there's no reason to get angry." Zeniba said calmly. "They are a little occupied at the moment." Zeniba said as she took a seat near the fireplace. "What do you mean 'Occupied'? Yubaba asked, narrowing her eyes. Zeniba took a deep breath, and explained what had happened over the past few hours. By the end of the story, Yubaba was even more furious then before. "So you know where Kale is and you didn't come to me sooner? And on top of that, Kale has two of my best workers?!?!?" Yubaba yelled to no one in particular. "I didn't have any time. Now I know this is against your comfort zone, but in order to get them back, we are going to have to work together. This means that we are going to have to confuse him." Zeniba said with a smile. Yubaba gave her a death glare. "Ok fine. I just hope that you know how to act like I would." Yubaba said starting to get ready. Zeniba smiled. I don't think that will be a problem.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok...Like I said, I won't be uploading for a while. I have a Concert this coming Thursday, and I'll be practicing for that. On top of that, I have a concert at Disney on November 29 (My 16th b-day ^_^) and will also be practicing for that, so I pray that you'll stay with me.  
  
Spirit Dancer 


	10. Brave Haku

Hey people. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to upload. I'm still kinda on writer's block, but it should pass soon..I hope ~_~. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!! I love you people. ^^ ok..on with chapter ten^^  
  
******  
  
Haku smiled at Chihiro as she started to fall asleep. How she can sleep like that is beyond me. He thought as he tried to make the cuffs more comfortable. Chihiro smiled as she watched him. Suddenly she remembered something.  
  
"Hey, Haku." She said, making him jump. "Your left cuff...I don't think it's closed properly." She said as she squinted, trying to see if she had seen right.  
  
Haku looked at her confused before looking at the cuff. He could just barley see it, but Chihiro was right..it wasn't closed all the way. He smiled as he tried to move his right hand over in order to open it. After a while, he was able to open the left cuff. Using his left hand, he opened the other, and rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing again.  
  
Chihiro smiled when he had gotten the cuffs off. Good. I thought that I was seeing things. She thought as Haku moved freely in the small space he had.  
  
"That feels so much better." He said with a smile, as he tried to find a way to open the cage door. It didn't take him long to fine how to open the door. It was much simpler to open this cage, then Yubaba's had been. Making sure that no one was looking, he crossed the narrow hall, to Chihiro's cage.  
  
"Now the problem is how to get you out." HE said, as he touched the cuffs, but pulled back his hand.  
  
"What's the matter?" Chihiro asked as she watched him rub his forefinger with his thumb.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." He said as he got on his knees. "We just might be here for a while."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kale looked out the window towards the bathhouse. He sighed as he twirled the green glass sphere in his hand. Aiko was standing in the corner, waiting for orders..her eyes held no expression in them. Kale sighed again as he waited for Kafu to get back from Yubaba's. Suddenly, Kafu rushed in, transformed, and bent over to catch his breath.  
  
"I got some bad news." He said sadly, knowing that he'd get into trouble.  
  
"And what would that be?" Kale asked, not having much patience at the moment.  
  
"Yubaba is with her sister. Yubaba wanted to know where Haku and Chihiro were. They were supposed to be back in her office by sun down today." Kale didn't say anything for a long time.  
  
"Ok. I'll handle it. I need you to move Haku into the dungeon on the other side on the hall way. I don't care how you get him there, as long as he's alive." He said as he took the blue sphere out of his pocket. "Don't move him until I give you word. Got it?" He asked in an agitated voice.  
  
"Yes sir." Kafu answered as Kale walked towards the dungeons.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Haku had been trying to get Chihiro's cuffs off, but every time he tried, he always got zapped. He sat there looking at it before he heard the door unlocking. He ran back into his cell, and shut the cuffs, but not all the way, just to make sure that who ever was coming in that they thought that he couldn't move. He got done right as kale walked around the corner. She smiled when he saw Chihiro try to get free.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear, this won't hurt a bit." He said as he pulled out the blue sphere, and bent down to touch her. Chihiro tried to get as far away from it as possible, but as soon as it touched her hand, she froze.  
  
"CHIHIRO!!" Haku yelled, pretending to play at his cuffs.fighting the urge to break free. Kale smiled when he heard Haku yelling.  
  
"Oh don't worry, boy, she can't hear you anymore." He said as he backed away, letting Haku see Chihiro. Her eyes were glazed over. Haku stared at her with disbelief.  
  
"So... You're the one that did that to her." He said more to himself then Kale. Kale nodded as he unlocked the cage, and Chihiro mindlessly walked out. Haku sent a death glare at kale as he and Chihiro walked out. Before Chihiro walked out of the door, she gave Haku a smile that sent shivers down his spine. After she walked out, and Kale re locked the door, Haku broke the cuffs off a little too rough but he didn't care. He had to get to Yubaba and Zeniba before Chihiro did.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yubaba and Zeniba weren't walking together. One was at Zeniba's house, waiting for a signal, and one was and one was walking towards the building that Kale was in.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Haku had found a back way out, but he had to make it to the front first. When he got there, he saw Yubaba walking up towards the door. He ran out, and stopped her just in time.  
  
"Where in the world were you?!" Yubaba yelled as Haku practically dragged her into the forest right as Chihiro came out of the building.  
  
"Haku what -"Yubaba started, but Haku covered her moth with his hands. (AU: Brave isn't he? ^_^) Haku watched as Chihiro stopped, and looked around. She looked in their direction, but didn't make any movements towards them. She looked forward again, and started to walk towards Zeniba's house. As soon as Chihiro got out of hearing distance, Haku got up, and walked out. Yubaba brushed herself and looked up to Haku, who was now taller then she was.  
  
"Haku, what is going on?" She asked a little loudly. Haku pushed his finger against his lips, hoping that Kale couldn't see them.  
  
"Chihiro is out to find you and Zeniba for Kale, to make sure that you stay out of his way." He said in a low tone. Yubaba looked at him.  
  
"Well, we'd better get off, and warn Zeniba." She said as she started to turn into her bird form, but Haku stopped her.  
  
"No.We have to run there. We can't fly, or Chihiro will see us. And trust me, she can run faster then you or I could fly, even if we were one person." Haku explained as he started to stretch out his legs, which didn't take very long. Yubaba rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. Well you'd better not run too fast." She said as she just sat there, waiting for him to finish.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chihiro had finally reached Zeniba's house. Once she reached the door, she didn't even bother knocking. She just went straight in. Zeniba jumped to see Chihiro there, but automatically noticed that something was wrong. And it wasn't very hard to see what it was.  
  
"Chihiro." Zeniba said as she looked at Chihiro, square in the eye. Chihiro smiled.  
  
OK. There's another chapter. I hope I can upload soon. I have a few readers helping me ot, so it's getting there. Ok. Tell me what you think. 


	11. The spell is broken

Hey, people. I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to upload. I finished exams for school a while ago, and I've been typing as much as I could. I kept on going into Writer's blok.. ~_~ I am really sorry, and I'll be glad to have your reviews. Thanks for your guys' patience^^  
  
Chihiro had finally reached Zeniba's house. Once she reached the door, she didn't even bother knocking. She just went straight in. Zeniba jumped to see Chihiro there, but automatically noticed that something was wrong, and it wasn't very hard to see what it was.  
  
"Chihiro." Zeniba said as she looked at Chihiro, square in the eye. Chihiro smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Haku and Yubaba had jus made it to Zeniba's house. Yubaba was just about to open the door, when they both heard Zeniba say Chihiro's name. Haku froze. We were too late He thought sadly, and tried to think of a way to save Zeniba without hurting Chihiro. "I need to ask you something." Chihiro said form inside the house. They both hard her walking forwards and out of the way of the door. Haku peered through the small window that was on the door. Yubaba was starting to get impatient. "Are we going into the house or not, Haku?" She said in a harsh whisper. Haku nodded, and very slowly, he opened the door, hoping that Chihiro would not hear him. She kept on walking towards Zeniba who saw Haku and Yubaba, but didn't say anything. Haku had gotten an Idea, but he didn't want to use it unless he had to. He politely told Yubaba to say at the door incase Chihiro decided to run for it.  
  
"What would you like to tell me sear?" Zeniba asked looking at Chihiro's blank eyes. Haku found that he didn't have a choice as Chihiro came closer and closer to Zeniba. He bit his lower lip, and slowly came up behind Chihiro, and gave Zeniba the signal that they had talked about earlier. Zeniba got it, and waited for Haku. He took a deep breath, and then quickly out his arms under hers and pulled back so that she was pinned against him.  
  
"What the hell?" Chihiro said as she tried to get free. Zeniba took her free shot, and her and Yubaba chanted a series of phrases that were unknown to him. There was a glow in Zeniba's hands, and Zeniba walked up to Chihiro and touched her between the eyes. Chihiro looked at her for a moment before falling unconscious. Haku gently laid her down on the bed that Zeniba had already laid out for her.  
  
"I know that you hated to do that, Haku." Zeniba said gently when she saw Haku's sad face. "But this way, it will be harder for Kale to take control of her again." Haku nodded as he closed his eyes and concentrated. A light glow came from his hands and they hovered over Chihiro's body. Haku did that for thirty minutes, in hoping that it would bring Chihiro around, but it didn't. He stopped, and leaned against the wall completely exhausted. Zeniba Sighed. "I guess we're just going to have to see what happens." She said as she handed Haku several blankets for him to make his own bed. He took them, made his bed, but then took his previous position against the wall next to the bed that Chihiro was laying on.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"HOW DARE SHE DO THAT!!!!!!" Kale exclaimed as he pounded his fist into the table. Kafu just watched, saying nothing. "How could you let Haku get away?!?!" he yelled at Kafu. Kafu looked at him.  
  
"I did what you asked." He said through clenched teeth. "When I left, it looked as if they couldn't get out of there if their lives depended on it.." He explained with the same amount of anger as Kale had. Kale sighed.  
  
"I guess there is no use yelling about it." He said with a smile. "I still have at least one more." He said to himself, but loud enough for Kafu to hear him. Kafu gave him a confused expression.  
  
"You are dismissed Kafu. I'll call you if I need anything." Kale said as he took out the green sphere. Kafu nodded reluctantly and turned to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kafu was fuming as he walked down the hallway that led to the dungeons. All of a sudden, Kafu heard singing. He followed the sound until he was in front of a door that he had never seen before. He quietly opened it, and was happy that the singing didn't stop. He didn't bother to shut it because he wouldn't be in here long. He peaked around the corner to see a row of cages. There was only one person in the room, and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Why would she be here? He asked himself. He slowly walked up to her as she continued singing with her eyes closed. When the song was over, she opened her eyes, and gasped at whom she saw.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aiko asked with wide eyes. Kafu smirked.  
  
"I should ask you the same question." Aiko sighed as she looked down. He still doesn't see it.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" She asked, a little afraid to hear the answer. Kafu looked at her. The question had surprised him.  
  
"You are a spirit that works in Yubaba's bath house..." He said, still wondering why she asked in the first place. Aiko sighed. Of course, h wouldn't remember. It has been too long of a time for him to remember me. She thought as tears started to form into her eyes. Kale didn't notice this.  
  
"Well, I have to go. There is a place that I'm supposed check out." He said, and he walked out. He shut the door behind him, but didn't go anywhere. Where have I seen her before? I know that voice. He thought as he continued to walk down the hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After three days and three nights, Chihiro had finally woke up. She looked around, and saw that Zeniba was sleeping next to the stove, and no face was in a corner, standing there. When she smiled at him, he didn't move so she guessed that he was sleeping as well. She felt something warm on her right hand. She turned to see Haku leaning against the wall, holding her hand. His head bowed as he slept against the wall. Chihiro couldn't help but smile.  
  
There is another chapter. I'm really sorry for taking me soooooooooooooooo long ~_~ I'll try to have another Chapter up as soon as I can. I'm going back to school next week, so it might take me longer. Please remember to R&R. Oh, and Happy holidays everyone. I know it's late, but I didn't have a chance to say it earlier^^"" 


	12. Secrets: lost and found

Hey peoples!! I finally got my license ^^ I am so happy. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I wasn't writing when I could have, but its here now, so go have fun ^^  
  
Disclaimer: The song is called "Radical Dreamers" and its from the game 'Chrono Cross'. I thought that it went well with the situation ^^ have fun ^^  
  
Aiko stared at the floor. Why did you forget me? She thought as tears fell out of her eyes, and made their way down her cheeks.  
  
**Flashback** "Hey Kafu, ya want to play at the park?" A four year old girl asked as she ran out towards him. Kafu smiled.  
  
"Yeah sure." He said smiling, as he took hold of the girls hand and started to walk towards the park. A few hours later, they started to go back home for dinner.  
  
"Now, you need to hold my hand while we cross the street ok?" Kafu said as he took hold of her hand. They were almost across when they saw a car racing towards them. Kafu pushed the girl to the other side of the street, but couldn't move out of the way in time.  
  
"Kafu!!!"  
  
Hours later, Kafu lay in a hospital bed barely conscious. The little girl was sitting next to the bed crying, and the mother was trying to comfort her. The doctor had just finished telling the mother the condition he was in. He had three broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken arm.  
  
"He's lucky that the car was able to swerve when it did, or else he wouldn't be here right now." Kafu took the girls hand in one of his own.  
  
"I'll be ok..You'll see. I'll play ball with you tomorrow I promise." Kafu said with a sad smile. The girl looked up at him, and held out her pinky.  
  
"You promise?" She asked as tears continued to roll down her face. Kafu nodded, and hooked his pinky around hers. "I pinky swear it." He said, and then fell asleep. **Reality**  
  
The tears kept on coming as Aiko remembered the events that had followed that night. Mom was never the same after that. Dad had left us when I was six, and we still don't know where he is. She thought as the tears came down harder. **flashback**  
  
Kafu was looking out of his window at the stars.  
  
"Kafu? Mom said that it was time for bed." Kafu turned and smiled at the three year old.  
  
"Ok, Yu." He said as he looked out the window one more time.  
  
"Hey Kafu, whatcha doin'?" She asked as he walked up to the window. Kafu smiled.  
  
"Grandma always told me that when we died, there was a world unlike any that we have ever seen. They say that sometimes, people who die before their family members or their friends, sometimes forgot them when they finally died." He explained. Yu looked at him with wide interested eyes.  
  
"She also said, that sometimes, you can see the spirits at night." He said as he ruffled the little girls hair.  
  
"Hey Kafu, if you die before me, will you promise to remember me?" She asked. Kafu smiled.  
  
"Yup. I promise." He said as they pinky promised. **Reality**  
  
You promised, Kafu. You pinky swore. She thought as she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chihiro looked out the doorway as the sun came up. Yubaba, Zeniba, Haku and No face were still asleep. She leaned against the doorframe as a soft breeze blew her bangs. She sighed, deep in thought. She didn't notice that she wasn't the only one up. Haku walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Chihiro snapped out of her thoughts, and leaned against him.  
  
"You should be resting." He whispered into her ear. Chihiro smiled.  
  
"I don't need to rest anymore..I'm fine." She said as she turned around ad faced him.  
  
"Are you sure?" He whispered with a worried expression on his face. Chihiro smiled.  
  
"I'm sure," Chihiro said and blushed at the attention that Haku was giving her.  
  
"But umm. I am really cold, could I have a hug?" She turned even redder than Mars.  
  
"Umm. Well ok. But no turning evil on me ok?!" He also was blushing just as furiously.  
  
"Sure." she took his hands and putting them on her shoulder and he squeezed. Each put their head on the other's shoulder and fell asleep like this, before Chihiro totally fell into unconsciousness she wrapped her heavy arms around his waist.  
  
"Shhh, No Face, be quiet." Yubaba whispered, smiling when No Face was about to open his mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kale was staring out the window towards Zeniba's house. The only light was the moonlight of the full moon shining through the window.  
  
I didn't know that Zeniba would be able to break a spell so strong. And with Haku around, it will harder to put sweet little Chihiro under the spell again. He though angrily as he gripped the blue crystal ball in his left hand. Kafu silently walked into the room, and stood about ten feet behind him.  
  
"You called for me?" He asked in a low tone. Kafu nodded, which was barley noticeable.  
  
"Yes...There is a girl down in cell 24. I want you to bring her to me." He said, still staring out the window.  
  
"And if she refuses?" Kafu asked in the same expressionless voice.  
  
"She won't." Kale said. Kafu bowed, and left. A few minuets later, Kisho appeared out of the corner.  
  
"I thought you said that you didn't want him to know that she was here?" he asked in a low but confused voice. Kafu placed the blue sphere in his left pocket, and took out the green one in his right and turned it around in his hand as he smiled.  
  
"He still doesn't know who she is.and it's going to stay that way till he finds out..and that won't be soon." He said as he looked out the window towards Zeniba's house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kafu was walking down the halls towards the cell when he heard some one singing faintly. He shook his head thinking that he was just hearing things, and continued to the cell. As he got closer, the song became clearer. Wait a minuet. I know this song.but how could anyone else know it? He asked himself as he walked towards the hallway that held cell 24. When he opened the door, he heard the song clearly.  
  
I've followed this far in search of  
That glimmering light  
Clasped in the hands of a child,  
Wandering the brink of time.  
  
I have continued searching for you,  
Though I know not your name,  
Because I wanted to share  
This feeling with you.  
  
Kafu listen to Aiko sing from a shadow along the wall. Why does she look so damn familiar?! He asked himself as the song went on.  
  
Time envelops both love and pain,  
Until they fade away.  
But I still remember them And always will.  
  
Kafu searched his mind repeatedly, but could not find who she was, or where he had seen her before. No one but my sister and I know that song. He thought with irritation. He stopped, and looked up at her. No..it couldn't be.. he trailed off as she finished the song.  
  
Though I cannot remember when,  
A whisper began echoing  
Deep within my heart,  
Fainter than drops of evening dew.  
  
May this prayer I spin  
Weave through the darkness of my frozen stars  
And reach the skies above you,  
So far away.  
  
After she had finished the song, she leaned against the far wall, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, but Lord Kale wishes to see you now." He said stepping out of the shadow making Aiko jump. Aiko nodded, and waited for him to open the cell door. When he did, she stepped out, but let him close the cell door before going on.  
  
"How do you know that song you were singing?" Kafu asked, not able to keep it to himself any longer. Aiko looked up at him, and flashed him a faint smile.  
  
"My mother taught it to me. My brother and I would always sing it to me if I was scared." She smiled again.  
  
"He told me that if I was ever scared, or alone, then I could sing the song, and he would always hear it, and be there to protect me."  
  
Well, there's my next chappei ^^ Thanx to Optigo2000 for helping me with the fluff. I hope you guys liked it ^^ I'll try to get the next chappei up ASAP ^^ Luv ya guys ^^  
  
Sprit Dancer 


	13. The quiet before the storm

Wow.....I didn't think that it would me this long.....sorry people...school was ending and I had exams breathing down my neck, and school comes first. I also had to get over writers block. But the chapter is here now so have fun   
  
Kafu froze for a second. "Y-your brother sung it to you?" he asked a little startled. Aiko Looked at him with wide eyes, nodded, and wondered why he was acting weird all of a sudden. Kafu was silent for a while before he snapped back into reality.  
  
"Come on...." He said as he pulled her arm across the room to get her moving. "Lord Kale will get made if I don't bring you to him pretty soon."  
  
Kale was looking out of his window when Kafu and Aiko had entered the room. Kafu walked up to the center of the room, and bowed.  
  
"I have brought Aiko, my lord. "He said as he rose from his bow.  
  
"Good......now leave us.....:" He said, still looking out the window. Kafu look startled, but bowed again, before quickly leaving the room. His footsteps echoed in the room as he walked. He quietly shut the door behind him, and continued to walk down the halls back to his own room till Kale needed him to escort Aiko back to her cell.  
  
Kale continued to look out the window for some time before he turned around, and smiled at Aiko.  
  
"Hello, my dear.......I've heard that u have some.......interesting powers....am I not correct?" He asked walking towards her slowly.  
  
Aiko froze, and looked at him wide eyed, and did not answer. Kale continued walking towards her, with the blue sphere in his hands. Aiko summoned all of the will in her, and glared at him back.  
  
"I need you to bring Chihiro to me......" He said in a calm voice. Aiko glared at him.  
  
"Why don't you just get my brother to do it? Isn't he your servant who does every whim without questions?" She asked, still glaring at him. Kale shook his head.  
  
"No....I think you might want to do this yourself....to make sure that its done right." He said calmly as he played the blue sphere in his hands. Aiko glared at him.  
  
"What makes you think that I'll do it right? What makes you think I'll do it at all?" She asked, forcing her voice to remain steady, even though her whole body felt like jelly. Kale chuckled as he looked at her. Steel met ice blue. Kale chuckled as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"I think you might want to do this for me......." He whispered into her ear. "Because if you don't...........your brother dies........"  
  
Aiko's face drained of all color. She bowed her head, and blinked to keep the tears from falling. She took a deep breath, and looked at Kale.  
  
"Fine what do I have to do?" She asked in a shaky tone. Kale gave her the blue ball.  
  
"I want you to bring Chihiro to me........and make sure that she is with Haku when you call her." He said smiling. Aiko nodded helplessly.

Chihiro and Haku were taking a walk for the evening, walking hand in hand. They started to walk off of the path, and head into the forest.  
  
"I don't know, Haku...I mean, isn't Yubaba going to get angry if we don't return soon?" Chihiro asked sadly. "Because you told me that you don't have a good relationship with her." She said smiling at the thought. Haku smiled.  
  
"I know.....and I definitely don't want to go down into that cell again...." He said with a face that made Chihiro chuckle.  
  
"Who would want to go down to that cell again?" she said with a smile. She placed her head on Haku's shoulder. "I'm glad that your ok though.....Lin gave me the scare when she said that you had disappeared." She said, looking at the semi path ahead of them. The had reached a little steam that seemed to glow when the moon light hit it. Chihiro released Haku's hand, and walked up to the stream, and chuckled.  
  
"Remember the time when I dropped my shoe into your river?" She asked glancing back at him. Haku smiled and walked up beside her.  
  
"How could I forget?" He asked as watched a little fish trying to swim against the current.  
  
Aiko was looking out the big window towards Zeniba's house. I'm sorry, Haku....Chihiro.....I'm so very sorry........ She held the blue sphere and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, the sphere began to glow. Kale smiled from where he stood in the shadows.  
  
Chihiro stopped in mid sentence, and her eyes started to cloud over. Haku looked at her.  
  
"Chihiro, are you ok?" He asked looking at her. He looked into her eyes, and gasped slightly. "Chihiro!!! No! Snap out of it!!!" he said shaking her gently. Her eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Wha....... What happened?" She asked Haku with a small voice. Haku sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again..." He said looking into her eyes, but then stopped. They're not the same color......Chihiro looked at him, and then suddenly pushed him off, and ran off into the forest as fast as she could. It took a moment for Haku to register what had just happened, before jumping to his feet and running after her. Chihiro could barely be seen in the darkness, and was hard to follow. Haku ran as fast as he could, but he still couldn't catch up with her.Aiko's eyes were clouded over as she stared out the window. She mouthed some words, and then was silent. Kale smiled as he walked out of the shadows and towards the window. He placed a hand on Aiko's shoulder, and bent down to her ear. He whispered a few words, and Aiko nodded slowly, still in the trans.  
  
Chihiro kept running, her eyes now expressionless. She stopped suddenly, almost causing Haku to bump into her. She turned around slowly, and grinned. Haku was panting hard, and looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Haku....." Chihiro said with a voice that was too low to be her own. "if you want Chihiro to live, you will do exactly what I say...." Chihiro chuckled.  
  
"Who are you? And what have you done with Chihiro?" He yelled at her. Chihiro chuckled again.  
  
"That's for me to know, and for you to find out.....Chihiro's safe, don't worry about that...." She said with a grin. Haku just glared at him. "now....all you need to do is come pick Chihiro up......see? Its easy......I'll show you the way......but.." She glared at him. "...If you do one thing wrong, Chihiro dies.....pure and simple..." Chihiro smiled. "So....shall we?" and with that, she turned around and walked towards the fortress that loomed ahead. Haku followed, glaring at Chihiro's back the whole way.Aiko's eyes returned to normal, and she fell to her ands and knees, breathing hard. Kale smiled.  
  
"Very nice, Aiko.....Very nice....." He said as he took out the green sphere, and touched her arm. Her eyes glazed over, and she stood up, and stared at nothing. Kale smiled. "Kisho?" he called into the shadows. A few minuets later, Kisho came through the door, walked up to him, and bowed.  
  
"You called, My Lord?" he asked while still in the bow. Kale smiled.  
  
"Fetch Kafu for me. But keep him right outside the door....far enough so that he can't hear anything. Don't bring him in until I tell you to......" He said, and eyes a wall that was covered with shadows. Kisho got up, and bowed slightly.  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
Chihiro and Haku walked through the halls until they reached a hallway that had a door at the end of it. Chihiro turned around,  
  
"Wait here." She said and she walked into the room and shut the door.Kafu was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. That couldn't have been her......it just couldn't have been........ He thought when Kisho opened his door, making him jump.  
  
"Lord Kale wishes to see you." He said in a low voice. Kafu nodded and got up. He followed Kisho through the fortress until they came to the hallway that Haku was waiting in. Kisho turned around.  
  
"Wait here." He said, and looked at Haku once before turning and opening the door, then closing it behind him. Haku glared at the door, and refused to look at Kafu. Kafu did the same. After a few moments, Kisho reappeared.  
  
"Lord Kale is ready for you now." The two started to walk towards the door, Kafu in front, and Haku in the back. The room was almost completely dark except for the moon light that shone through the window. Kale snapped, and a light went on. Chihiro was Chained to a wall, and looked as if she were sleeping. Haku was about to run towards her when Kale stopped him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Haku...." Kale chuckled. "As I said.......If you do one thing wrong, Chihiro dies....no matter how rare her spirit is....." he said with a twisted smile. Haku glared at him angrily. Kale smiled and Snapped his fingers again. This time, Aiko appeared, chained to the wall, with wide scared eyes. Kale smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry bout Chihiro, Haku.....she was being a little......disobedient, and so in order for her to cooperate, I needed to knock her out . She should wake up momentarily ." He said as he walked towards him. Kafu was confused.  
  
"Lord kale, why was I summoned here?" He asked, confused. Kale smiled and walked over to Aiko, who looked like a wild anime caught in headlights.  
  
"It's really sad, Kafu, that you would break a promise that you vowed to keep." He said slowly, and stood next to Aiko, who was looking at her brother sadly. Kafu froze.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. Kale smiled, but then looked innocent. (AU: if that were possible)  
  
"You don't recognize her? Tsk tsk tsk....you should have remembered the promise." He looked down at Aiko. "Aiko.....why don't you tell Kafu the promise he made you.......that he vowed to keep....." Kafu's face drained of all color. Aiko looked at him.  
  
"You promised........you promised me that if you died, you would never forget me........" She said, unable to keep the tears from falling down her pale cheeks. Kale started to rush up to her, but stopped himself. No.......if I do that, Yuki will get hurt.... Kale chuckled.  
  
"Now....both of you are probably wondering how you can get your loved ones back, am I correct?" The room was dead silent. "Both of you have to fight me....one at a time......if you win, you and your loved one will be able to leave........" He said with a smile.  
  
Haku glared at him. "And if we don't?" He asked, sending death glares at Kale.  
  
"If you don't, then both of you, will be stuck here forever.....never allowed to leave, and will permanently separated." Kafu looked at Haku, and for once, they both agreed on something. Haku nodded, and slowly backed off. Kafu would fight Kale first. Kale chuckled.  
  
"And now.....lets begin shall we?"

Ok, that's as far as I got......now to think of the fighting scene I will try to upload as soon as I can...I'm trying to get a job this summer, and I won't have as much time, but I will try to have the next chapter uploaded by mid June at the latest. Please R&R thanx a lotz  
  
Spirit dancer


	14. The Final battle: Part 1

Spirits within  
  
Hey!!!! Sorry that took so long. I had to think it up, and then there was the job that I got, and taking care of my younger bros to deal with (evilness) But its here now, and that's all that matters. Thanks bunch to Fire Kitsune Goddess and Glass Angel 1 for their help in this chappie .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away because if I did, I wouldn't be here writing a fanfic, I'd be out there making another movie

* * *

Chapter 14: The battle part I

Kale took out a green sphere as Kafu got into attack position. Aiko watched from inside her little bubble. Haku stood a ways behind him, and for once, hoped that he wouldn't get killed. Kafu muttered some words that Haku couldn't understand, and a strong gust of wind headed towards Kale. Kale smiled as the green sphere started to glow. The attack hit Kale causing a lot of smoke to rise. Before the smoke cleared however, Aiko's scream echoed through out the hall ways of the fortress. Kafu started to run to her to find out what was wrong, but was thrown back by a force field that was about 10 feet in front of her. As the smoke disappeared, Kale appeared without as much as a scratch on him. Kafu's eyes widened.

"What...the..." Kafu asked no one in particular as he tried to figure out what just happened. Kale smiled, and before Kafu could do anything, Kale rushed up, and punched him in the stomach, sending Kafu to his knees.

"You can not beat me, Kafu......If you try to attack me, then your sister feels all of the pain....." Smirking, Kale kicked Kale in the ribs. Haku winced as the sound of bones cracking echoes through out the room. Kafu tried to get up, but fell back to the ground as the pain shot through him. Kale chuckled. Kafu put his right hand to his ribs. His hand started to glow softly.

"Oh please.......I know you can do more then that...." Kale smirked as he held the green sphere. Haku looked at Kale with sad eyes. He's used too much of his power trying to heal himself.........He won't make it much longer...... Haku thought about trying to get Chihiro out, but Kale might hurt her because of his actions. He couldn't do anything but wait and hope that Kafu can win....for both Aiko's sake and his. Kafu started to pant slightly. Damn......why isn't it working?!? Kafu cursed mentally as he tried to get up again, but fell down. Kale just laughed.

"Come on, Kafu. Why don't you fight me?" Kale bent down so that he could see Kafu's face. Glaring at him, Kafu tried to heal himself once more, but again, it failed. Kale chuckled

"Kafu, if you don't kill me, then Aiko dies....." Kafu's eyes widened. "You see, I draw power from her. All of us here know that without at least some spiritual energy, you fade from this world, and never return. Now if you don't fight me, your precious sister dies....." Kafu growled as he transformed into a black dragon with a white mane and ice blue eyes. Kale smiled as Kafu glared at him. How am I supposed to beat him? Either way, Aiko gets hurt. Kafu glanced over at Aiko. She was leaning against the wall for support as she glowed slightly. Growling, Kafu glared at Kale. Smirking Kale stood there as if were waiting for him to do something. Hang in there, Aiko....I'll heal you after this......... Kafu rushed up to Kale and tried to slash him, but Kale moved out of the way just in time, and slashed Kafu with a dagger that he had hidden before hand. Kafu growled in pain as he skidded to a stop and turned around to face him.

"Nice try, Kafu, but that will never work....." Haku couldn't take it any more. Putting his hands close together, he muttered a few words. A light began to glow between his hands as he finished the spell. He released the power he summoned, throwing it at Kale from behind. The energy ball, hit a force field, and was bounced back at Haku, throwing him against the wall before he could block it. "Tsk tsk, Haku....you will have your chanced soon enough. Don't interfere with Kafu's chance......" Haku glared as he tried to get back the air that was forced out of him when he hit the wall. Kafu attacked again, and managed to cut Kale deeply on his right side. However, kale was quicker then he looked and cut Kafu on his side. Kale clutched his side, but it didn't look as if he were in any pain. Aiko's scream echoed thought the room as she clutched her side. Kafu growled as he changed back into his human form, panting hard. Kale grinned.

"Have you finally given up, Kafu? You know that you can't beat me...." Kafu glared at him, as he tried to figure out a plan on how do at least weaken him just a little. Kale's face suddenly got serious as he raised his hand in the air. "But play time is over....." The green sphere glowed slightly as long ice bars formed above his hand. "Now, I'm sure you've seen this attack before, am I correct?" Kafu's eyes widened as he tried to get up, but fell down.

"No..........stop....." Kale laughed as Kafu struggled to get up. He managed to get on his left foot, but he couldn't do anything else for the time being. Kale smiled as he let the ice bars fly. Most skimmed by Kafu, leaving cuts all up and down his arms and legs. One however managed to hit him in his right shoulder. Kafu grunted as he tried to maintain his balance as the ice bar in his shoulder disappeared leaving the open wound. Kafu grabbed his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"And now....one of my personal favorites......" Kale's hand started to glow as he chuckled. "This is from a spirit who tried to fight me, but failed....." The energy ball got bigger and bigger until it was about as big as a basket ball. Kafu looked up at him with surprised eyes as Kale threw the ball at him. Kafu couldn't block it, and was thrown against the wall. Kafu fell to the ground, and struggled to get up. "This fight is over....." Kale chuckled as he watched Kafu struggle to get up. As Kafu balanced on his hands, he muttered something that Kale couldn't understand.

"Kafu no!!!!!" Aiko yelled for the first time since the fight started.

"Mizu hia waga benso, ize tame touhou ashisuto touhou in waga tankyuu tame kyou sono ichi watashi houko in waga chuushin..." Kale looked at him, and frowned.

"Now now, Kafu, you know better to attack me with that little spell.......did you forget? If you attack me, you'll hurt your beloved sister...." Droplets of water came out of no where and began to combine together to create small little daggers. More and more appeared, but while they appeared, Kafu's energy was dropping lower and lower. Haku watched sadly as more and more daggers formed. Kafu looked up at Kale, and smirked.

"Moukou..........." I'm sorry, sis.........Please.........Just don't die......... The daggers aimed at Kale, and flew towards him at incredible speeds. Just before the first dagger hit, Kale managed to put up a shield. He laughed as Aiko screamed, and the daggers disappeared into the shield.

"Kafu, you never cease to amaze me......" Kale chuckled. All of the daggers faded into the shield, except for the last one. Kale watched as the dagger tried to get its way past the shield. Kafu looked at the dagger, and put the last of his remaining energy into that dagger. The dagger broke through the shield and hit Kale in his right side. Instead of Aiko screaming, however, Kale grunted, and tried to get the dagger out. Kafu grinned before falling unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Well, that's it for today, I'm sorry its so short, but that's that. I should have the next chapter up shortly, but I have to work tomorrow so it might be a while. I also have another story that I'm working on along with glass angel 1 called "there and Back again", so that's taking up my time as well. Read and review and tell me what you think   
  
Spirit dancer . 


	15. The Final Battle: Part 2

Kafu: Why did I drop unconscious?!?!?!?

SD: Because...I need Haku to be the major hero, and besides I'm the writer....I can kill off any character I want to laughs evilly

Kafu: rolls eyes and sighs sadly ....Haku gets all the good stuff......

Haku: grins

SD: smirks because he's the cool one...now. On with the fic!!!

Kafu: .......... Glares at SD

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Spirited away cries Rest assured, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here at night making a fanfic.....I'd have a group of artist people and be making another movie. But I don't own it, so I'm sitting here making you another chapter

* * *

The final battle: Part II 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kale smirked as the word echoed through the dark room. Haku glanced at Chihiro before glancing back at Kale angrily. Aiko slumped down in her 'bubble', her body shaking softly with sobs. Kale grunted as he stood, blood soaking his shirt where Kafu has succeeded breaking the barrier. Chihiro stirred but didn't wake.

"So...Haku.... I hope that you will give me more of a challenge then he did...." Kale nodded his head over to where Kale was laying face down on the floor, unconscious. Haku stared back at him, his face free of expressions. The only sign that he had even heard Kale was the green fire that was burning in his eyes. Kale smiled as he put the green sphere into his pocket, and brought out a blue one. Narrowing his eyes, Haku glared at the blue sphere as if looks could make it shatter. As the sphere began to glow, Kale look surprised, but the surprise soon was replaced with a wide grin.

_I never knew that the girl was capable with such powers.........he would have used her with Kafu._ Kale started to laugh, and soon it echoed throughout the room. Haku continued to glare, and if looks could kill, Kale would have been dead one hundred times over. "Oh come on Haku...I know that you've wanted to kill me ever since I took your precious Chihiro...." Haku growled. "So boy.... Here's your chance..." Aiko watched the two with both fear and hope in her eyes. The room was dead silent for a few minuets before Chihiro's screamed signaled the fight had started. Haku growled again as he backed away from Kale, who was supposed to have a gash in his side from the dagger that Haku had. He glanced over at Chihiro. She was holding the same side that Haku had stabbed Kale._ So they have the same wounds as well...they don't just feel the pain........._Glaring at Kale, Haku stopped for a moment. _So how can I beat him without killing her?!_

"Have you given up already? I thought that, with your reputation, that you would have fought longer then Kafu..........but I guess a reputation isn't everything when you have certain.........elements in the equation am I correct?" That earned him another cold stare. "Honestly Haku....if you want to kill me, you have to attack me......its not going to happen by you standing there." Kale held both of his hands in front of him, and a beam of fire came out of both. Haku barely had enough time to dodge the two beams. Laughing, Kale followed Haku around the room, making a black circle around the room. Eventually, the beams ceased, leaving Haku in front of the window. Chihiro was struggling against her chains, but that only made her first wound bleed more. Kale was now between the two bubbles laughing.

"Oh come on, Haku.........you must have something else besides always running..." Haku closed his eyes and stood there for a few minuets. Chihiro looked on with worried eyes, while trying to burn the chains off, but that only sapped her strength. Suddenly, Haku vanished. Kale looked around for him but couldn't find him. In a few seconds, he reappeared as if he had never left. The blue sphere started to flash between blue and greenish white every few seconds.

_There......now...I can only attack him while the sphere is white, or else Chihiro will get hurt...._ Looking at the sphere surprised, Kale glared at Haku, who could only smile. "What did you do boy?!?"

"Nothing too complicated.... It's a spell...when the sphere is navy, and I attack, Chihiro feels the pain, and you get off free. However..."The sphere turned whitish green again. "When it turned white and I attack, you are the one who feels the pain, and Chihiro doesn't feel a thing..." Haku let the words sink in a little, while watching the sphere. It changed colors about ever six seconds.

"It doesn't leave much time fore attacking now does it?" Kale smirked, now that he grasped the concept

"Maybe.....but we won't know that till we try now will we?" Haku smirked then disappeared into thin air. Kale blinked and looked around, but Haku was nowhere to be seen. When the Sphere turned white, Kale's right side was slashed deeply by what seemed like nothing. When he looked back up, Haku was standing where he had been before, smirking. Kale looked over at Chihiro, who surprisingly, wasn't hurt, except for the wound that she had gotten earlier. Looking back at Haku, Kale growled. Haku held up his dagger smirking. It was perfectly clean except for the blood that dripped from the tip onto the floor.

Kale looked at the dagger with disbelief._ There is no way that he can be that fast..._ Haku watched him, and smirked to himself. The questions were written all over his face. He looked over at Chihiro, who had her eyes shut tight, as she clutched her side. Aiko was trying to get out of the bounds that held her, but had no success. Kale noticed Haku's distraction, and smirked. Rushing up to him before he could defend himself, Kale's right arm became a flaming sword. Haku didn't see him coming till the last second and tried to move out of the way. Unfortunately it was too late. Kale grinned as sword met flash. Grabbing his right arm, Haku fell to his knees. Kale stood over him with a grin.

"Oh, Haku...you really need to pay attention..." Growling, Haku looked up at him, and, despite the pain, raised his left fist to punch Kale. Kale however was ready for it, and jumped out of the way just in time. Landing safely on the ground, Kale continued the smirk that made Haku's blood boil. Haku tried to make the bleeding stop, but it only made it worse. Slowly, his hand began to glow.

"In the name of the wind and water within me, H-"

"Don't you even think about it.........if you want Chihiro to live, you won't finish the sentence..." Haku glared at Kale for the thousandth time, and his hand stopped its glow. Still trying to fight off the headache, Chihiro looked over at Haku with worried eyes. Chihiro leaned against the wall for support, and panted slightly.

_Come on, Haku...you can it........._ Kale turned his head slightly, and saw Chihiro trying to get into a sitting position, but didn't have enough power to do so. Haku looked over at her, and muttered a few words. Chihiro's headache instantly went away, and she had more energy. She sighed, but then as she pondered where the energy had come from, she gasped, looking over at Haku. Panting, Haku stood up never breaking eye contact with the man in front of him._ No!!! You shouldn't have!!! You needed that!!!_

_No....... I'm fine....._ Chihiro stopped, not knowing if she was hearing things. Haku let his left hand fall back to his side, and he stood there, unmoving. Kale raised his eyebrows in confused amusement.

"So you've finally given up huh boy?" Rising his arms once again, Kale shot small fire beams form his hands. Haku blocked most of them, but some had managed to hit him. Haku fell to the ground, and didn't move for a while. Chihiro's eyes widened, and she had hoped that the worst hadn't come. Haku struggled to get up, arms shaking with their weight.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chihiro screamed as she struggled with her chains. Kale smirked. Haku stood up shakily, and stumbled back a step, but regained his footing. Kale lifted up his hands again, but this time, smaller fire beams flew out, and headed towards Haku. Haku managed to dodge most of then, however, some hit him in various spots. Falling to the ground, Haku grunted as he hit the floor with a thud. Chihiro stopped struggling as the harsh reality kit her. She was stuck, and there was nothing that she could do to help Haku out. Kale laughed as Haku struggled to get up, Blood running down his arms onto the floor from his cuts.

"You think that you know me well," Haku muttered as he shakily stood up again, green fire burning in his eyes. "But I'm stronger then you think..."

"Well then, let's see some of this 'strength' that you possess." Kale counter argued Haku as he raised his hands again. Taking a deep breath, Haku ran with amazing speed towards Kale, dodging his fire beams, a few hitting him, but he ignored the pain. Slamming his fists into Kale's stomach, he cursed under his breath, when he hears Chihiro cry out in pain. He watched the ball, turning from cool blue to angry greenish white. He tried to attack kale during the time when the sphere turned white, but that left him open for six whole seconds. Kale punched him in the stomach, sending Haku backwards, only for Haku to use the six seconds charging at him, and hitting him when the ball turned white. Haku had managed to keep within the time frame, but there were countless times when he had missed them, and had heard Chihiro's screams. Each scream hurt him more then the last, twisting his heart with guilt, and made him more careful to the timing of the sphere. As time went on, where both men were purely using their fists to hurt the other, and both could see that the other was getting tired. Kale had kicked Haku hard in the rib cage, and smiled sickly when he heard sickening cracks. Haku jumped back, but fell onto the floor clutching his rib cage, and coughed up blood on the floor.

"I think that this fight might be near to closing, Haku....I have to admit you were better then that brat over there...." Kafu started to twitch. He slowly opened his eyes, but was unable to move. As he fought off a killer headache, he was able to watch the fight. He was in a position that gave him a clear view of the battleground, and he silently rooted for Haku as he glanced over at his sister, who was again watching the battle with horror in her small scared eyes. He then glanced over at Chihiro, and would have gasped if he were able. Chihiro was on the ground, and bleeding badly, but once in a while would try to break free of her bonds, which only made her bleed more. If she weren't tended to soon, then she wouldn't last much longer. Looking back over at Haku, he guessed that Haku knew that as well. Chihiro grunted as she tried to sit up, but she fell back down, her hand flying to her right side where Kale has a few broken ribs at least. Kale, smiled as Chihiro's energy flowed through him.

"At last.................I have won over the boy who many have called invincible for long enough...." Haku growled at him fire still burning in his eyes. Kale lifted his arms high above his head; whether he felt pain or not was a mystery since all his face showed was a gloating victory smirk. Rocks of fire appeared out of nowhere, and they kept on coming. More and more appeared above his head as Kale smirked and eventually his laughter echoed throughout the room. Haku continued to glare at him; his face only showing hatred.

"Now, Haku, you die!!!!!" The fireballs dropped at an extremely fast rate. Haku, not having the energy to move, stood up, and watched as the death balls headed towards him. Chihiro shook her head weakly as she watch the balls head towards Haku. He didn't even attempt to move. Watching as the rocks sped towards him, Haku looked at Chihiro with sad eyes once more before the rocks hit their target. Chihiro's eyes widened, but she would accept the truth. She refused to believe it. The rocks had blown out the window letting the smoke escape into the night. Chihiro couldn't stop the tears from coming as she searched wildly for any living trace of Haku, and panicked when she found none. As the smoke cleared, rattling chains could be heard as both Aiko and Chihiro tried to get free.

"Too bad.........now both of you will be separated from your loved ones forever.... stuck in a place where time seems to stand still......" The smoke continued to clear, but all wasn't lost. Slowly, a shadow began to form through the smoke, making Kale look twice. There, amidst of the smoke and dust, stood a dragon, gleaming white in the moonlight. Chihiro's heart skipped a beat as the last of the smoke filtered out. Haku was floating outside the window growling at Kale. Eyes widening in shock, but soon turned to an amused grin, Kale chuckled.

"Well, well well....look at what we have here. I must say, Haku you reputation is most defiantly accurate. However, I'm sure that you can't keep floating there for long. It will be a long way down." It was true. Haku was using most of his power just staying airborne. Haku opened his jaw slightly. A small white ball began to form there, slowly getting bigger. Chihiro shook her head.

_No......don't do it......you'll waste your energy!!!!_ Haku's eyes never left the sphere that every six seconds changed from calm navy, to fiery whitish green.

"So....you plan to kill me with a little energy?" He laughed in spite of himself. "I thought that you of all people would know better, Haku...the attack alone will take six seconds to get here. It's like signing your lover's death." Haku continued to watch the sphere. If he timed it just right; if he launched the ball when the sphere jus turned navy, it should hit him a second or two after the sphere shifted to white. The ball grew bigger at a painfully slow rate. Kafu watched with sad eyes. Trying to get up, Kafu failed and fell back down. Kale smirked and lifted his hands till they were right below his chin. Making them into a triangle, he waited for Chihiro's energy to whisper the spell. Haku's energy ball was still slowly getting bigger.

"This is it, Haku. This last attack will decide who is superior." Haku managed a low growl, but his eyes never left the sphere.

_Time it just right......just right or Chihiro will die..._Haku watched the sphere. Navy, white....navy, white. When he felt he had enough power, Haku now watched it for timing. White, navy, white, navy, white, Navy. Haku shot the beam exactly when the sphere turned navy._ Please....please let it turn white before it hits......_

"Fires from hell, come forth and aid me today!" A fire beam came from the triangle of his hands. The two beams flew at each other and hit, ending in a stale mate in the middle. Haku kept the energy flowing, cursing mentally. White, navy. It all depended on luck now....and who gave in first. Chihiro blinked, trying to clear her vision. She had a bad headache, and felt dizzy. Leaning against the wall, Chihiro fought to clear her vision of the little black spots that were blocking it.

"Come on, Haku....we all know that you can't keep this up for long. Just give up...let the peaceful sleep of death take you....." Haku was starting to feel dizzy but shook it off. Aiko was trying to figure out how she could keep Chihiro from more pain. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She turned towards Chihiro and weakly rose her arms towards Chihiro.

"Streams and rivers......here my plea.....please put up a shield.....that protects thee......" A second shield formed around Chihiro, cutting off the main source of Kale's energy supply. The fire beam ceased, and Haku's went hurling towards Kale. The sphere had been white...but now it was navy.

_No!! stop!!!_ The beam hit and devoured Kale within seconds, but with it was a blood-shrilling scream that suddenly ended. Haku flew into the room towards Chihiro but only made it half way before collapsing and turning back to his human form. Chihiro fell to the ground with a sickening thud. No trace of Kale had been left, except for the two cracked spheres that were now black, and cold. Haku crawled over to Chihiro, and shook her gently.

"Chihiro......wake up......." Aiko and Chihiro's chains fell off, allowing both of them to go free. Aiko walked slowly over to her brother, and began to heal it. Chihiro was deathly pale, and wasn't moving. Haku blinked back the tears as he tried again. "Chihiro please.....you've got to wake up...." He placed a hand on her cheek. It was cold. "No....don't you die on me........" Haku couldn't stop a lone tear falling, and others soon followed. Kafu, now healed, walked over to Haku, and bent down next to him. Everything was quiet, until two pares of footsteps could be heard from behind them.

"Come, Haku....the girl isn't dead, but if we don't hurry, both she and you will suffer greatly." Zeniba said, helping Haku to his feet. Haku bent down, picked Chihiro up gently as if she were a glass doll, and followed Zeniba and Yubaba back to Zeniba's house. As soon as the group got to her house, Aiko, Chihiro, Haku and Kafu were given mats to lay down on. Kafu and Haku refused them saying that they didn't need them. Haku, still cut bruised and bleeding, sat against the wall next to Chihiro's mat, holding her hand, which was the only warm thing on her body. Aiko and Kafu were chatting amongst themselves, catching up on old times. Yubaba had gone back to the bathhouse saying that 'a bathhouse doesn't run itself'. Zeniba handed Haku a cup of warm tea that was supposed to help with the wounds and bruises. Haku took it, sipping it slowly with his free hand nodding a stiff thank you.

"Haku, you need to get some sleep. The medicine won't be as affective if you don't get some sleep." Haku shook his head slowly.

"No.....I'm fine...." Zeniba looked at him with sad eyes.

"If anything happens, then I'll wake you up...please lay down." Haku didn't look at her.

"No.......I said I'm fine..." Zeniba sighed.

"Do you think that Chihiro would want you wasting yourself away by sitting here when you could be sleeping and getting better?" Haku didn't respond. "I'm just saying that you should rest. Chihiro's condition might not change for a while." Haku was still silent. Aiko and Kafu had stopped their conversation to listen in. Haku looked up at Zeniba.

"Does she have a chance?" Zeniba looked down at Chihiro, who was still deathly white, her chest rising shakily when she took shallow breaths.

"Yes, but it's slim. It will be a long way back. From what I can gather, Kale not only took her energy, but part of her spirit as well." Haku's face paled, but he still didn't respond.

"I'll go in a minute..." He said finally in a low voice. Zeniba nodded, and brought a mat and blanket out, setting it down next to Chihiro's. Kafu and Aiko took the hint and got on their mats as well.

"Sleep well you three." Haku sat there in thought for a while before finally getting up and walking over to his mat. Picking up the blanket, he walked over to Chihiro and got down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her in attempt to warm her up. Haku watched her as she slept, her breathing still shallow.

"You've got to wake you, Chihiro....please....."

* * *

SD: that took way too long......... 

Kafu: you call this long? it took you four moths to type this?!?!

SD: ya so?! I am...um....ya...i was busy ()

Haku: what are we going to do with you?

SD: "Growles at Haku and Kafu" Stop being mean!!! Anywho. I'm really really really sorry that it took so long to upload. My cpu was being a butt. Also I want to thank Glass Angel 1 for helping me out of my block Hugs glass angel now we jus gotta do the there and back again thing -.- ok, well, I'll upload as soon as I can, and I promise that it won't take as long.....well, love ya & please R&R!!!

Spirit dancer


	16. Lost and found

**SD:** -humming while writing the next chapter- So ya.....I figured that you all would kill me if I didn't update soon, so I wrote the chapter as fast as I could. So I hope you guys are happy

**Kafu:** -rubbing head- They'd better be......Do you know what you put me through?!?

**Haku:** -glares at him- oh, stop complaining.....

**GA1:** its bout time you finished this chapter.....

**SD:** ....ok...well, on with the chapter

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Spirited Away, cause if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing you fanfics So please don't sue me...

* * *

Ch. 16: _Lost and Found_

Chihiro groaned as she returned to consciousness. Her head felt like it was going to explode and there was a roar in her ears, blocking out all other sounds. She tried to sit up, but her muscles cried out to her, and forced her to lie back on the ground. Slowly opening her eyes, she was shocked to see nothing but darkness stretching endlessly in every direction.

_Where am I?_ She ignored the pain as she got up to her feet. She looked around her, and was starting to get a little uneasy.

"Haku? Lin? Kamaji?" She asked weakly, as she got to her feet. She lost her balance and stumbled back a bit, but then gained it back. Looking around, she started walking straight forwards in a given direction. Unconsciously, her hand went to her left side where a gash had formed. "How did that happen?" The darkness seemed to close in on her. As tired as she was, she refused to stop.

"Go to sleep, Chihiro. It's ok..." Chihiro froze and looked around wildly.

"Haku? Haku is that you? Where are you I can't see you..."

"Go to sleep.....Rest for a while....Don't push yourself too much...." Something didn't seem right. The Haku she knew didn't sound like that. It sounded possessive....Evil almost.

"Haku? Where are you?" Haku chuckled.

"Right here...." Chihiro turned around and there he was staring right at her. "Rest for a while, Chihiro....I don't want you to get hurt. So please rest..." It sounded like him, but she didn't like the smirk that planted itself on his face.

"What's wrong with you? Are you not feeling well?"

"Sleep............" All of a sudden, Chihiro felt as if all her energy was sucked out of her. She fell to her hands and knees, which shook under her weight. Sleep sounded really good right about now. Haku slowly began to disappear.

"Sleep." The word echoed in her head. She could barely keep her eyes open let alone stand up. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so tired....._ A light pierced through the darkness, making Chihiro look up. It looked small, bur it was there. She smirked and quickened her pace towards the light, hopping that it would get her out of here.

- - - - - -

Haku woke up early the next morning as usual. His body still ached from the previous battle he had fought. Zeniba and No-face were already cooking breakfast, and talking softly among themselves. Haku got up, and washed his hands and face in the washbasin near the stove, then walked back to his previous spot against the wall next to Chihiro's bed. Zeniba handed him a cup of tea, and helped him change his bandages. She had told him prior that he should save all the energy he had left, and so they had to heal the old fashioned way. Haku didn't mind. He could deal with the pain. It was nothing compared to the pain that he felt inside. Zeniba had finished with him, and went over to check Chihiro. Her gash on the left side had opened up during the night, leaving Zeniba confused as to how, but she shooed Haku out of the room, and quickly dressed Chihiro's wound before Kafu woke up. When Haku was allowed back in the room, he sat back down, and took her hand into his. They were ice cold. Zeniba had finished Breakfast just as Aiko and Kafu were stirring.

"How is she?" Haku's voice was emotionless. Zeniba looked back over at him and sighed. She turned off the stove, and dried her hands in a hand towel as she walked over to him. No-face served Kafu and Aiko their breakfast.

"She has many wounds, both physically, emotionally and mentally. It will take some time for the emotional and mental wounds to heal. Haku stared at Chihiro as if she was going to sit up any moment, and announce that she was all better. "However...there is a slight problem...." Zeniba said more to herself then anyone else. "And that is if all of her memories are in tact when she wakes up." Haku looked at her with worried eyes.

"So your telling me that she might not remember anything when she wakes up?!"

"Oh she'll remember some things....but if I did my math right, she will forget everything up to the time she first came here eight years ago." Haku stared at her like she was crazy, but then looked down at Chihiro once again.

"So Chihiro might not remember us?" Aiko's small voice floated over to where the two sat. Zeniba shook her head sadly.

"I have a drug that might help, but it will take a great toll on her. It is a great risk, but I'm willing to take it. There is only a very small chance that she will wake up with her memories in tact." Haku blinked back the tears that he refused to let fall. His hand tightened protectively around Chihiro's cold one._ She's so cold......why is she so cold?_

- - - - - - -

After what seemed like eternity, Chihiro finally reached the light. She didn't expect to see what was on the other side. Once she passed through the door, she froze. A heavy mildew smell flooded the room as she tried to catch her breath. Dried blood painted the walls and floors. She slowly began to back up, but her back met a cold brick wall. _This........this is a torture chamber........._ The room was dark except for a whole in the roof, which allowed one beam of sunlight in. The beam showered over a wooden table with shackles attached to it for the hands, stomach and feet. She paled when she heard a door open, footsteps, and the door close, then it locking. The sounds echoed throughout the huge room. The stonewall that she was leaning against suddenly vanished making her fall backwards. Once she gained her balance, she stood completely still, listening to the quiet room. _It's a little too quiet....._ Without a sound, something heavy landed on her head, sending her into darkness once again.

- - - -

Chihiro began to regain consciousness, and it felt worse then before. She tried to sit up, but found that she was bound to the same table that she had seen earlier. Instantly she tried to get free, but after an hour of struggling, she gave up. Tears slowly began to form and roll down her cheeks. _Haku....help me...please...._ She leaned against the table panting from the effort. The same door, opened, closed and locked. There were soft footsteps that echoed through the room.

"So....you're awake I see..." Chihiro paled when she heard the voice. She knew that voice anywhere. It was the same voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Kale....What are you doing here?! I saw Haku kill you!"

"Ah....he did dear he did....but he didn't fulfill it. He killed my body perhaps, but he didn't attack me long enough to kill my spirit, because he was so worried about you..." Kale chuckled as he came into the beam of light. "It's really sweet of him, but it won't help him any..." Chihiro stared at him in horror of what he might do to her._ This isn't right....I saw Kale die....he's dead.....he's not here. I saw him die!!_

"Let me go!! When Haku finds ou-

Haku can't reach us here, my dear. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but its only you, and me...." Chihiro shivered as he walked back to the table with a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Chihiro was fearful of the answer.

"I want Haku to pay for what he did to me. I want him to feel pain that will _never_ be able to heal." Chihiro turned pale and was almost afraid to ask.

"So what does it have to do with me?" He smirked, making her skin crawl.

"You, my Dear, will be the source of that pain. You will be the being that makes him suffer."

"Are you crazy? You can't make me hurt Haku!! You'd have to kill me first!!" Kale shook his head.

"Now now, you're no use to me dead. No...I've got other plans for you...." Chihiro tried to struggle against her bonds, but the rusty metal only made her wrists bleed.

"Let me go!!!"

"Tsk tsk tsk....such aggressive behavior. Don't worry sweetie. It will be all over soon....."

- - - - - - -

Haku and Zeniba stared at Chihiro with confusion written all over their faces. Her wrists suddenly began to bleed even though she wasn't close to anything that might have cut her. It looked more that the skin was rubbed off. Zeniba wrapped them in bandages, while trying to talk Haku into getting from fresh air. At first he refused, but after Zeniba, Aiko, and even Kafu told him to get some air, he finally gave in, and went on a walk. Fall had finally come; bringing cooler and shorter days .The sun was shining brightly, but didn't give off any warmth. Haku walked to his favorite spot. He sat against the tree that grew near the stream, deep in thought, before gently falling into a dreamless sleep.

- - - - - - -

After what seemed like eternity, Kale left Chihiro in the cold dark room to handle some 'more important matters'. During the time that she was gone, Chihiro tried to melt the shackles off by touching them lightly with her longest finger. When nothing happened, she gave up, and tried brute strength, but that didn't work either. All the work just made her wrists bleed more, and the gash on her left side reopened, and stained her pink shirt crimson. Tears began to flow down her pale cheeks as she rested against the hard wooden table. She was glad that Kale had left, but was scared at what he would do with her. She lay there and tried to figure out what he was planning with the clues he had given her. The sunbeam dimmed telling her that it was late afternoon, and the sun was setting. The door suddenly opened making her jump and look towards the person she hated the most. Kale walked towards her with a glass of water and a piece of bread._ Wow...Yubaba feeds her prisoners better then that..._ Kale set the plate with the bread down and started walking towards the table with the glass of water. Her stomach growled at the sign of food, and she glared at it. Kale chuckled as he came closer. She stared at the water trying to find a flaw. She found one when he stepped into the light. The water wasn't clear. It looked gray as if something were mixed in with it. She instantly snapped her lips shut and refused to open them, a defiant look on her face. _There is no way I drinking that..._ Kale sighed and chuckled at the same time.

"I didn't think that you would take this without a fight." He smirked, and pinched her nose tight enough to stop the airflow, but not so hard as to break it. Chihiro's eyes widened, but she kept her mouth shut. This went on for a few more minutes and Kale waited patiently. Chihiro began to turn a slightly shade of blue before just slightly she opened her lip s tiny bit and took a small breath. That was the opportunity Kale was waiting for as he stuck the side of the glass to her lips and tilted it upwards allowing every last drop to go in. Letting go of her nose, she panted as her lungs filled with air. At first nothing happened, but then her body temperature slowly began to rise. Pretty soon it felt as if her whole body was on fire. She struggled against her bonds in attempt to cool down, but it only made her hotter. As the drug coursed through her body, her skin began burning as if she were lying in a field of fire, only nothing was happening to her physically. Kale watched as the girl struggled to get free, but only harming herself more. He chuckled as he picked up the piece of stale bread he had brought with him. As we walked towards the door, he looked back at her once more.

"Don't forget me, sweet heart..." Chihiro heard the door creak closed. As it shut, she was able only to say one word before it locked.

"HAKU!!!!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - -

_HAKU!!!!!! _Haku jerked away with his heart beating faster then normal. Something was wrong...really wrong. Before he could think, he got up, and ran back towards Zeniba's house. By the time he got there, Kafu was holding onto Chihiro's upper body, and Aiko was holding onto her lower body. Zeniba was trying to shake her awake but it wasn't working very well. Chihiro was screaming, and Haku winced when it got louder. Getting out of his shock, he ran over to where Chihiro was, and gently touched her stomach to try to hold her down. As soon as he touched her, she instantly stopped thrashing, and settled down, breathing heavily. Little sweat droplets formed on her forehead. Aiko let go of her legs, shaking and Kafu let go when he was sure that she wouldn't start thrashing again. He walked over to Aiko, and hugged her as she cried silently into his shirt. He looked back over at Chihiro, and then Haku, who was paler then usual.

"What the hell happened?" Zeniba put a cold cloth on her forehead.

"She has a high fever, and her wounds reopened..." She muttered to herself. Haku growled deeply.

"What the hell happened?" he asked more slowly. Kafu answered since Zeniba was a little busy.

"We don't really know...all I know is that She started to screaming, and trying to get up. Luckily, Aiko was close enough to her that she could stop Chihiro from getting up, and hurting herself even more." Haku looked back at Chihiro.

"She's burning up......" Zeniba announced to the group. "No face, start making the tea that I showed you this morning please..." No face nodded, and started right away. She looked back at Haku. "I have a herb that will help break the fever, however I think its more then that..." Haku ignored the last part as he picked up her head. It was surprisingly cold.

"Chihiro...what's wrong with you?" he didn't expect her to answer. Chihiro's cheeks were flushed scarlet, and her breaths shallow and shaky. Time seemed top stand still as Zeniba slowly fed Chihiro the tea to Chihiro hoping that the fever would go down soon. Haku helped when and where he could. As the sun began to set, Aiko walked over to Haku. He was whiter then usual, and there were bags beneath his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Haku.... You need to get some sleep..." She knelt down to have a better look at Chihiro. Haku didn't look at her.

"I don't need it..." A look of annoyance crossed over Aiko's small face. Zeniba picked up on the conversation, and walked over

"Look, Haku. Torturing yourself won't bring Chihiro back any faster. Would Chihiro want you to be up day and night, just watching her sleep? You know that she would want you to get some sleep as well..." Haku's eyes darkened.

"Granny's right...Sissy won't like it if your not sleeping. It will slow the healing process down." Aiko commented, calling Chihiro by the nickname that she gave her since Haku fought with Kale. Leaning his head against the wooden wall, he sighed.

"OK, ok.......I'll go in a minute...." He looked at Aiko. "Better?" A huge smile flashed across her face.

"Yes!! Much better..." she gave Haku a hug, and then ran off towards her brother outside. Haku couldn't help but give the faintest of smiles. Looking back at Chihiro, he unconsciously rubbed his thumb over her hand. The setting sun shot through the window, turning everything golden. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes, he fell into a dreamless sleep almost instantly.

- - - - - - -

Chihiro was still strapped to the table as she slowly gained consciousness. Groaning, she tried to remember what had happened. Her head felt like it was going to explode, and it felt groggy along the edges. She couldn't remember anything. It was all a blank. A tall man walked into the room, and grinned when he saw her confused face. She recognized him, but she forgot his name. She searched until she found a name that seemed to fit.

".....K-Kale...?" Her words sounded as if they came from across a long tunnel. The man looked surprised, but grinned all the same.

"Well, I'm surprised that you still remember...it seems that you are stronger then I originally thought. "He walked across the room and picked up a glass of water. Chihiro was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where am I-"she didn't get to finish as the glass was placed against her lips.

"Drink it...." His voice sounded coated, as a predator would sweet talks his pray into a trap. Hungrily, she drank every last drop of the 'water' but soon regretted when her migraine got worse. She groaned and tried to shake the pain off, but found that she couldn't move. Tears slowly began to stream down her cheeks as the pain got worse. She tried screaming, but all she got was a hoarse cry. The last thing she heard was the man who gave her the water chuckling as he left the room.

- - - - - - -

Haku woke up to a bright house, with Aiko, and Kafu running everywhere with happy faces. No face was smiling, and helping where he could. Haku rubbed his eyes, and sat up.

"What's....going on...?" He was still so tired when Aiko ram up to him with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Granny says that Sissy is well enough to wake up today." Haku was instantly awake, and had new energy. Zeniba looked happy, but also had a look of worry and sadness on her face. Haku was tempted to ask her what was wrong, but decided against it. He got up, and stretched as Aiko went off to help Zeniba with something. Kafu walked over to him, and patted him on the back saying a small 'congrats' before walking off. The morning went by quickly, and when midday came to pass, Chihiro began to stir. By that time, Kamaji, and Lin had come over for the big moment. There was a small circle surrounding the girl as she slowly opened her dark eyes. She blinked once, and looked at all the faces. Zeniba was standing somewhat behind the group, looking at Chihiro as if she were going to suddenly do something abnormal. Lin and Aiko had tears in their eyes. Lin hugged Kamaji, and Aiko hugged Kafu as Chihiro tried to sit up. Haku gently pushed her back down onto the blanket, then grabbed her hand.

"You shouldn't try to move...you've been unconscious for a week and a week. You need to take it easy." At that moment, Brown met green. Chihiro looked at him, and didn't seem to recognize him. She tried to speak but found it difficult. Aiko gave her a glass of water, which she took hungrily. After finishing the glass, she tried her voice again. She looked at Haku with confusion and fear in her eyes.

"W-who are you?"

(A/N: I was planning to end it here, but since I made you wait so long, I'll keep going )

"W-who are you?" The words struck like a thunderbolt. The whole room got suddenly quiet. Zeniba shook her head sadly as if she were expecting the words to come. As if in a trans, Haku put her hand down gently on the ground, and slowly backed up. Lin and Kamaji looked at each other with worried glances. Zeniba walked over to Chihiro.

"Its ok, dear. We mean you no harm..." Aiko was crying softly into Kafu shirt, and Kafu glanced at Haku. He was as white as a sheet, and his bangs covered his eyes. With out a sound, he walked out of the house and into the woods. Lin started to go after him, but stopped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking back, Kamaji shook his head sadly. Lin looked through the window to catch the last glimpse of the dragon boy before he disappeared into the forest. Once Zeniba had introduced Chihiro to everybody, She went towards the group silently.

"Listen....I don't know exactly why Chihiro has lot her memories. But I want you to act normal. Even if she lost her memories, she hasn't lost her smarts. She'll know something's up if I know her like I think I do..." Everyone nodded, and she went off to cook the midday meal. Lin and Aiko made fast friends with Chihiro, and she was laughing again in no time.

- -

Haku walked through the woods as if in a trans._ W-who are you?_ The words haunted him, and echoed over and over in his head. The dark clouds threatened rain as he continued to walk. A fat raindrop landed on his cheek, quickly followed by others. After a matter of minutes, he was soaked through. Not that he minded much anyway. Soon, he couldn't tell what drops were rain, or tears. He reached the spot that he always loved. It was the same spot that he had Found Chihiro earlier when she was possessed and was strong enough to break it for a few seconds. He leaned against the tree by the stream, and listened as the rain fell on the trees around him.

- -

Kafu and Kamaji were deep in a discussion, and didn't even not Haku's absence. Lin and Chihiro were becoming closer by the second. Aiko walked over to Zeniba, and looked at the place where Haku was last seen.

"Granny.....Why did Chihiro forget Haku? I thought she knew him well....." Zeniba stared at the rain that pounded against the wooden roof.

"She did, Dear.... But something happened when Kale used her energy..."

"Well, why didn't I forget everyone too?" Zeniba couldn't but smile at Aiko's innocence.

"Because, Kale didn't use your energy as long as he used Chihiro's. He used Chihiro's energy for a much longer time period of time. Its understandable that Chihiro would forget some things, But with her bond with Haku being as strong as it is, I was surprised that she forgot him of all people....." Aiko looked sadly out the window again.

"Poor Haku...."

- -

Haku sat down and hugged his knees. It was colder then it usually was, but he didn't care. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them for warmth. The tears wouldn't stop coming as he sat there. _"W-who are you?"_ Shutting his eyes tightly, the tears only came faster as Sadness and Hate flowed through him. The rain came down faster to match his mood.

- - - - - - -

After about a month, Chihiro seemed like her old self. There was only one thing missing. The usual spark that her eyes had always held, was now gone. She had frequent nightmares, waking up Aiko and Kafu. Zeniba would give her a cup of tea that helped her sleep. Haku was seldom seen. He came back once in a while to talk to Zeniba, and keep Aiko and Kafu up to date on what Yubaba needed. Aiko would go back only when Yubaba needed her, and Kafu wasn't needed. Haku kept his mind busy with the work that Yubaba had given him, making her very pleased with him. He never smiled, and did every task without complaint. Even if it were one that she knew he couldn't do, he would always come back some time later with it complete one way or another. She began to actually miss the old Haku. Aiko would work only when she needed her the most, which was seldom. She hadn't seen Sen in weeks and was starting to get irritated. One day, after everything was shut down, and the workers in their dorms, She flew off towards her sister's house.

- - - - - - -

Zeniba had been working on a potion for weeks. It was a very dangerous mixture of specific herbs that if one used too much, could kill. Once she was done, she had Chihiro drink it twice a day, in hopes to help her bring her memories back. _Only she can bring them back.....it would go a lot faster if Haku were here...._ Just as she finished her thought, there was a hard knock on the door, making Aiko jump. She knew that knock like the back of her hand. She opened the door, and it was if she was staring into a mirror.

"I need to speak with you..." Zeniba couldn't help but smile as she stepped outside and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Yes.... I agree..." Yubaba rolled her eyes and cut straight to the point.

"Sen has been missing for week, and when ever I ask Haku about it, he just stares at me for a moment and goes back to work as if nothing happened." Zeniba looked down.

"Well, She's not feeling well......" Yubaba was starting to get irritated.

"I don't care!!! She needs to come back and work, or....."

"She's fit to work, Yubaba....She doesn't remember anything." Yubaba looked at her for a moment.

"Nothing?" Zeniba shook her head, and looked at Yubaba.

"She forgot everyone and everything. You would have to teach what to do all over again, and that might take a while. I have a potion that should bring her memories back, but it will take some time." Yubaba gave her twin a glare before sighing.

"Fine....But if she is still not fit to work within three weeks, then I'm going to have to fire her."

"But three weeks isn't enough time!!!"

"It's the way the business world works. I can't be paying for a worker that isn't working, Zeniba." It was Zeniba's turn to glare. Yubaba ignored it and turned into her bird form" remember three weeks...." Zeniba walked back in, and found Aiko teaching Chihiro how to knit. Zeniba smiled at the two, but was still very worried. She had Kamaji tell her a couple of days ago about Haku. He wasn't eating, and almost never slept. _There isn't enough time...._

- - - - - - -

Haku flew towards Zeniba's house on an errand. He landed near the house, and walked the rest of the way. The sun had set while he was coming over, and now the stars were like diamonds in the velvet sky. Once he reached the door, he knocked politely, and waited for someone to answer it. There was a yell inside the house, and the door opened. Haku's eyes widened when he saw who it was. Chihiro was standing there smiling at him as if she knew him. He almost smiled back...almost.

"Granny, the boys back, and He wants to talk to ya.... Please come in sir..." She opened the door so that he could come in. He stepped into the room, just as Zeniba turned the oven off.

"Ahh, Haku.... its nice to see you again..." Zeniba walked up to him. Chihiro had shut the door, and gone back to sewing and talking with Aiko and no face. Haku glanced at Chihiro.

"Does she have her memories back?" Zeniba shook her head sadly.

"She gets more back daily, but the ones she got from spirit world and anything after are still out there somewhere." Haku's heart sank.

"I see.... So she still doesn't remember who I am...." Zeniba looked sympathetically at Haku.

"She will, Haku...Just give her time...." Haku looked at the ground. Then he put his mask back on, and talked to Zeniba about the errand that Yubaba had sent him there for. Zeniba helped him, and he left without another word. After he left, Chihiro walked over to Zeniba.

"Granny, why is he so sad??" Zeniba was shocked. This was the first time that she had even acknowledged Haku even existed.

"He's not having a good day...he's worried about you..." Chihiro's eyes widened as she looked out the window. A silver dragon could be barely seen heading east towards the bathhouse.

"He was the person who was holding my hand when I woke up...but when I asked him who he was, it looked really hurt...." Zeniba sighed.

"Yes.... You remind him of someone he loves." Chihiro looked back at her with wide eyes.

"I do?" Zeniba nodded. Chihiro looked at the ground then back up to Zeniba again. "Well, what happened to her?"

"She forgot him completely. Forgot how she met him, and all the time that they had shared together. It's a hard hit to take." Chihiro looked out the window again.

"Poor Haku.... Where's the girl now?" She asked, not looking at Zeniba. Smirking, Zeniba handed Chihiro a cup of tea.

" Closer then you think...." Chihiro looked at the old witch with confusion written all over her face. She chuckled and sent the curious girl to bed.

- -

Two weeks have passed since Yubaba told Zeniba the bad news. Haku flew off towards Zeniba's house, for his weekly check up on her visitor. Once he reached the house, he transformed back, and knocked on the door. Aiko answered the door, and placed her index finger on her lips signaling for quiet. Haku walked in without a sound. Chihiro was in the corner, sleeping soundly. No face bowed and greeted him with small quiet 'ahhs' and Zeniba nodded a greeting as well.

"How is she?" Zeniba seemed a little more happier then usual.

"She's getting them back, slowly but surely. She remembers everything but the events that happened in this world." Haku's heart sank.

"And here I thought that your happy expression meant something good happened..." Zeniba smirked as Chihiro sat up, and smiled sweetly at Haku. He couldn't keep his cheeks from growing crimson as Zeniba walked over to check on her. "Uh, Zeniba, Yubaba expects me back soon, so I must depart...." Haku's face was genuine, however, his voice was cold. Suddenly there was a pounding on the roof, signaling that the evening shower had now started.

"Haku, you leave with this weather out side...." Chihiro got up. "You should stay here until it stops..." Zeniba nodded her agreement, the small smirk never leaving her face. Sighing, he took a seat at the table, and watched as Aiko and Chihiro began sewing and talking in hushed tones. The shower was short, and stopped within ten to fifteen minutes. Standing, Haku made his leave, and closed the door quietly. Chihiro looked at the door, got up, and made a cup of tea. She rushed outside just as Haku was about to transform.

"Haku!!" Turning, Haku's eyes widened as she handed him the steaming cup. "Its going to be a cold night tonight, and you could catch a cold flying home... so you should drink this before you go...I made it myself." Chihiro smiled with pride as Haku drank the cup, surprised at how good it was. Chihiro looked up at the sky, which had cleared, and a full moon cast everything in a dull silvery light. Haku finished the cup, and carefully placed it on the ground.

"Thank you...." Chihiro looked at him and smiled.

"No problem." Before Haku could stop himself, he closed the gap between them, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Chihiro's eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. It ended quickly however, with both blushing a deep crimson.

"I-I'm sorry...." Chihiro looked at him with wide eyes, still trying to process what just happened. He was about to leave when it all came back to her. Images of her little pink shoe, and Haku when he helped become solid again flashed through her head. Haku leading her to see her parents when they were turned into pigs, Haku flying her home, from Zeniba's, proving to her that he was ok after taking the witch's seal. His sweet smile that lit up his face when she recalled his name. The boy who had stolen her heart eight years ago. _She forgot him completely. Forgot how she met him, and all the time that they had shared together._ It was all making sense. Chihiro gaped at Haku, who was still blushing a deep crimson, and getting ready to leave.

"Haku....." He turned around at the sound of his name, and she walked over to him. She smiled, and rose to close the distance between them, kissing him softly. At first he was shocked, but responded quickly. Zeniba watched from the window smiling.

"Welcome back, Chihiro...."

* * *

**SD:** -pants- that took WAY too long.......

**Kafu: **- glances at Haku and Chihiro and rolls his eyes- Come on, get a room you two.....

**SD:** -chuckles and drags Kafu into another room- ok, there's the next chapter. I hope you people like it, and PLEASE tell me what you think.....

**Kafu:** ........

**SD:** R&R!!


	17. Epilogue

**SD:** -_sniff_- this is the last chapter of this story...-sad music in the background-

**Haku:** -_rolls his eyes_- Stop being over dramatic...

**SD:** I'm not being over dramatic!

**Kafu:** -_grins_- yes you are and you know it...

**SD: **-_sighs_- well anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed this story.

**Haku: **...

**Kafu:** ...

**SD:** so...ya.. Have fun!

_xVxVxVxV; _Change in scene

_xXxXxXxX; _different point of view

_oXoXoXoX;_ flash back, dream

**_Disclaimer:_** Does it look like I own Spirited away? Would I leave a story hanging like that, and not give you another movie! I don't think so. So please don't sue me...Cause I have nothing of value, except for the plans for this fic...and...the only brain cell that GA1 and I have to share...

* * *

Ch. 17: _Epilogue_

A green eyed boy paced outside of the door, waiting. Time seemed to stand still as he and two others waited for the word of a loved one. He stopped, leaned against the wall, but soon began tapping his foot with anticipation.

"Haku, She'll be fine. Relax..." Lin chuckled, after watching Haku pacing for hours on end. Haku sighed his response, then continued to pace around the room. He stopped when his eye caught the corner where so much had happened what seemed so long ago.

_oXoXoXoX_

_Chihiro and Haku had come in from the cold weather and Zeniba greeted them each with hot cups of tea. Aiko looked up to see Chihiro smiling._

_"Chihiro, what happened?" Chihiro's smile got bigger._

_"I remember. I remember everything now..." Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she hugged Aiko and Haku. _

"_I told you it was going to come back…" She glanced over the girls shoulder towards Haku. He seemed lost in thought as he stared at the ground with a small smile playing at his lips. Aiko and Kafu were chatting excitedly about what had just happened. Kafu then thought of something. _

"_Hey Zeniba…Is Kale gone…Ya, know… For good this time…?" The smile left Haku's face as he was thrown back into reality. He looked at Zeniba, eyes full of fear mixed with anger that longed to get out. Zeniba released Chihiro and sighed. Then, without speaking, she dragged Chihiro into her room, and slammed the door._

_oXoXoXoX_

Haku finally sat down in the chair that sat directly across from the door. Zeniba had been in there for 10 minutes now. He could hear the two mumbling but he couldn't make out what they were saying, and he wasn't about to go up to the door and place his hear against it to try to hear what was going on with his love. _Wait…my love? Since when did I start calling her that?_ But he already knew the answer. He loved her. That's why he would die to see her happy. He would lose control that he had if she ever got hurt. That's why he went after her without thinking, and ended up as Yubaba's play toy for how ever many years he was down there. He loved Chihiro. Just then, Zeniba opened the door and shut it quietly. Jumping up, Haku practically ran over to her.

"She's fine…she's just sleeping. I put a spell on her that will help drive the bad humors from her body. But she'll still be very weak when she finally awakens. I'm afraid he did a great deal of damage." Haku sighed, and thanked Zeniba quietly before walking out of the house. Lin was about to go after him, but Kamaji grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"Let him be alone for a while… He's had a lot to deal with the past few days." Lin glared at Kamaji, and through his hand off.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do, Kamaji? Just Sit here while my friend is in pain?"

"Do you think that it's you he wants to hear right now?" Lin froze, and stared at him. "I know you want to help him. We all do, but right now the best thing that we can do for him is leaving him alone." Lin glared at the old man, and sighed in defeat. This was going to be a long night.

_xVxVxVxV_

The first thing that Chihiro's brain registered was the pounding of her head. She tried groaning, but the effort only made her head pound all the more. She was so weak that she couldn't even open up her eyes to see where she was. She tried to remember where she was, and what had happened. But it was all a blur. She couldn't remember a thing. She tried to remember something…anything. But nothing would come up. It was all blank. She relaxed against the pillows. The effort only made her head pound all the more. The door opened and soft footsteps were heard. A warm up was placed at her lips.

"Drink it…" Chihiro drank the warm tea hungrily, too tired to know who was giving her the warm drink. "Good…now you need to rest… It will take some time before your strength returns." Another door opened and closed softly, and soon there were people muttering, but Chihiro was too tired to make the words out. She tried to ask where she was and who was talking to her, but the words never left her lips. The tea had begun its work, as it slowly dragged her mind back into a dreamless sleep. The last thing she heard was the door shutting softly and more muttering before she was swept into darkness.

_xVxVxVxV_

Haku walked back to the house deep in thought. It was well after midnight when he opened the large oak door, and shut it softly. Aiko and Kafu were asleep, and Lin and Kamaji were talking in hushed tones. Both stopped and looked up as he approached their small corner.

"How is she?" Lin shrugged.

"Zeniba just went in there to go check up on her. She's been out since you left." Just as Lin finished this statement, Zeniba walked out of the room holding an empty teacup. The three looked up expectantly as she placed the empty tea cup in the sink.

"The spell that I put on her might take a while to wear off. I'll handle everything, so you needn't worry about that." Haku's eyes lingered at the door before he started walking over to the wall where Chihiro's bed mat was. Zeniba then opened and closed the small door that closed off the only bedroom in the house.

"She woke up, but she has very little strength left in her. She'll need to rest for a few more days before she can see anyone." Her gaze rested on Lin to make sure she got the point. Lin sighed as her shoulders drooped.

"Lin, Kamaji. The fun is over, so I suggest you get back to the bathhouse in the morning before Yubaba decides to come over here and start a ruckus." This made Lin smile as she and Kamaji began getting into their beds. Haku got up, and walked over to Zeniba.

"Zeniba…I...um..." Zeniba chuckled at the dragon before her.

"Yes Haku, she's doing fine. But as I said before, it will be a few days before she gets all of her strength back." Haku nodded, and glanced at the door. Zeniba began making some tea for her and Haku to help them both sleep. She knew that he'd need it tonight.

"May I?" Zeniba stopped and looked up at him.

"Haku, I-"

"Please…I won't wake her…" Haku cut her off. Zeniba stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Ok… but promise you'll get some sleep. Heavens knows what she'll do to me if she finds out I'm allowing you to push yourself this hard…" Haku promised that he would. He took the teacup, and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Haku…" Haku turned and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. There were a few moments of silence before the old witch spoke again shaking her head. "…Never mind…" He nodded, opened the door, and shut it quietly. No face began clearing the table. Zeniba smiled to herself as she began to drink her cup. Her smile soon faded as she thought about what she was soo close to telling Haku.

"I don't know what to do, no-face…" He nodded in concern. "We might not have a happy dragon on our hands once she wakes up." No-faces soft "ahhs" echoed off the walls, saying he agreed with her.

_xVxVxVxV_

Haku gave his eyes time to adjust to the darkness level of the room. The full moon light poured through the window flooding the room with soft silver light. He pulled the chair that was sitting next to the door over to the bed, and took hold of one of her hands. The only sound in the room was her gentle breathing signaling deep sleep. It was the first time that Haku had seen her look this peaceful in a long time. Memories slowly began playing through his head as he sat there and watched her. The thrill and the fear he had gotten when he was first told that she had returned. The joy that he felt when they were both released. The rush of pure happiness that he had felt when her memories returned. Image upon image raced through his mind as he stroked her hand with his thumb. He began sipping the tea with his free hand, while staring off into space. Then the hand that he held to gently twitched. Surprised, he looked down at Chihiro. She was still sound asleep. If he hadn't known any better, he'd thought that he imagined the whole thing. He smiled to himself, feeling the tea beginning to pull him to a seep sleep. He set the cup down on the side table near the bed, and lay his head down on the covers. With her hand in his, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

_xXxXxXxX_

The sun had just began to peak over the trees into the room when Chihiro regained consciousness. Her headache had reduced to a dull pulsing. It was then when she felt a heavy object on her left side. Turning her head with some effort, her eyes saw Haku with his head on the edge of the bed sleeping soundly. It took a while to recognize him, but when she did, a smile slowly made its way across her tired features. It was then that she realized that he was holding her hand loosely. She blushed slightly and rested against the pillows, watching him sleep. Slowly, as her memories began to return, she slowly tightened her hand around Haku's. The sun's light cast everything in a golden light as it shone through her window. Slowly, her tired brain began to pick up movement outside of the room, signaling that she wasn't the only one up. Turning her gaze out the window, she watched as the sun quickly gained height in the sky. The noise outside the door slowly began to increase. Movements on the bed made her look back at Haku. Her brown eyes met the emerald green eyes that she had fallen in love with so long ago. Concern was written clearly on his face as he waited for her to say something. She smiled as tears began to make their way down her cheeks. Haku returned the smile as he sat up, and wiped the tears off her face. He then sat next to her on the bed, her hand still in his.

"How are you feeling?" Chihiro looked up at him

"Tired…" He chuckled softly.

"Well, I'm happy to see that you still have your sense of humor." Chihiro smiled as she laid her head against his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers as he placed his other arm around her small frame. "You know you gave me a real scare back there…" Chihiro tensed as she remembered the night to which he was implying. After a couple of moments of silence, her shoulders moved slightly as she attempted to shrug.

"I didn't mean to…" Her voice was barely louder then a whisper. Haku's arm tightened around her protectively before he got up.

"I'll be right back…" He opened up the door, and closed it softly. The noise level increased slightly as she heard his footsteps die away. Looking back out the window, she saw other households beginning to wake up, and start the new day. After a few minutes, Haku reentered the small room with a platter of rice balls. She smiled as he sat back down on the bed and handed the plate to her.

"Eat them…they'll give you back your strength." Without another word, she picked one up, and began eating it. He too picked one up, and nibbled at it. Soon the plate was clean of their load. Chihiro began to stretch her muscles as her strength began returning to her. Haku had taken hold of her hand, and was now staring at her.

"Will you stop staring at me?" She tried to keep a straight face, but it didn't work as the smile crept across her features. Haku chuckled at her poor attempt.

"Why…Does it bother you?" His green eyes flashed playfully.

"As a matter of fact it does…" Haku chuckled again. Chihiro chuckled soon joined in, unable to keep it in any longer. She stared out the window, watching the clouds pass by lazily.

"I love you…" Chihiro said quietly, looking out the window. Haku froze, and looked at her in shock. Releasing her hand, he turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"What did you say?" His voice was no higher then a whisper. She looked at him innocently, as if nothing had happened.

"You heard me…" A sly smile crossed her face as his eyes watched hers playfully. Behind those emerald eyes he could see what she had said; Haku didn't need her to repeat it. She was right he had heard it, but even though those three little words could turn the world there was something else he wanted. Lying back on the pillows next to him, she placed one of her fingers in her ear as if to be cleaning something out of them.

"No really, Chihiro..." Haku said, slightly serious. She just turned her head sideways, and began to shake her head, a blush beginning to creep across her cheeks. He held his eyes, half closed as he talked, pretending that he couldn't see her at the moment. "You see I have something in my ears so I can't hear you very well. So what was it that you said?" He opened one eye at her, finger still in his ear. With look that she was giving him, it must have made sense. The morning sunlight danced over her dark brown hair. Outside she could hear the morning train pass by. The smile on her face bloomed bright as she looked at him. "You know Chihiro... Sometimes you can be..."

"What?" She stuck her tongue out at her, though her playful strike of ignoring her words was short lived as he cupped the side of her face, and brought her back to him. The kiss was sweet and innocent, but oh did it feel good. The birds outside sung their morning songs, and life was beginning anew, and all of it was total oblivious to the both of them. Chihiro ran her hand thought his hair; she always loved the fell of it. He broke it off too soon, but it was his payback for her little game. She knew that. Lying back down on the pillows he looked down at her face, that smile of hers lightly crossed it.

"I love you too, Chihiro." With that, he laid his head on top of hers as he held her close to him. The beating of his heart soothed her, and with his heat, and the heat form the sun that shined into her room, she was beginning to fall asleep. She didn't know what would happen in the future, however she know knew that she would never be alone. As she drifted off to sleep, a smile spread across her face. As the sun rose higher, the two spirits drifted off to sleep, in the safety of each others arms.

* * *

**SD: **There you have it... Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. It means so much to me. I love you all! And many thanks to Glass Angel 1 for helping me out with the plot line and the romance scenes!

**GA1:** … … you know you owe me_ big_ for doing this… like separating and editing a_ few_ chapters for There and Back again…

**SD:** _-Sweat drops and chuckles nervously- _Ya ok…just send them to me and I'll do them…

**GA1: **And You'll do them right! And not leave out things like the Disclaimer...

**SD: **_chuckles nervously_ Ya sure..._Turns back to readers _well please read and review. I'm sorry again for taking off the sequel, but I left room for it if I ever plan on putting it up again.

**SD:** Glass Angel and I are also co-writing a fanfic titled "_There and back again_" It would mean so much to the both of us if you would check it out!


	18. Rekindled flames

Hey guys!!

Long time no see I know... _groans._ Look, I seem to be having a problem that only you guys can help me with. You see, I want to rewrite _Spirits Within_, because the way I wrote back then is simply…..well, in simplest and kindest terms, terrible. I've been trying to re-read it and I can barely get past the first few chapters without cringing and wondering how in the world you guys could read it let alone like it so much.

The purpose of this random note is to see if you would be willing to read it again after I'm down or do you like the way the story is now. I know a lot of you have asked that write a sequel, and there's a_ slight_ possibility that once I rewrite it, I might have enough ammunition to actually sit down and write it. It would give me something to do while I wait for Glass Angel1 to write her parts in our other stories _There and Back again_ and _Forsaken Sin_. She's a bit of a workaholic and is often too tired to write. not that I blame her...she works FAR more then I do at the moment...

SO! In response to this Author's note, I would like you to leave me a review stating whether or not you would like me to rewrite it. I can almost assure you that it would end up being very different from what the story is now. The basic plot line would still be the same, but there are things like description and character development that I would put in there, seeing as that is what the story (in my personal opinion) is lacking. PLEASE let me know what you think. I thank you guys form the bottom of my heart for giving me so much support.

SO! Push the button! I command you!! _grins_

_Spirit Dancer_


End file.
